


尽头 Final

by Anonymous



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 追求的尽头是荒芜。他只是不想对那空虚认输——





	尽头 Final

一、

回应了传到英灵座的呼唤，迪卢木多握住双枪，他的精神就像投下影子然后剥落，一瞬间变成了分身，穿过层层时间和空间，降临到圣杯展开的力场中。  
魔力与空气激烈地碰撞着，化出阵阵烟雾，凝聚成实体的英灵在魔术阵中睁开眼：  
“请问，你是召唤我的Master吗？”

他眼前是穿着复古样式衬衣和长裤的青年，长过肩膀的金发散乱地搭在肩头，末端微卷，样子比较随意，并不像一般魔术师那样郑重，但那双海水般湛蓝的眼睛，在看到他的一瞬间，微微睁大了，透出毫不掩饰的喜悦。  
迪卢木多为这个好的开始感到一丝喜悦，他单膝跪下：“迪卢木多•迪奥那，在此以Lancer之阶职应召。”  
青年魔术师的眼神已经平缓下来，静静地看着他，那目光并不锐利，但有若实质，像是将他穿透了一般的凝实。  
片刻之后，魔术师懒洋洋地开口：“我的全名是索弗兰•埃尔梅罗•阿其波卢德，此次圣杯战争中你的Master。”  
“我会为您带来胜利……”  
“不需要。”崭新出炉的Master说，“我参加圣杯的目的并不是圣杯，那个东西我一点也不想要，你可以接受吗？你想得到圣杯吗？”  
迪卢木多一口否决：“不想！我的愿望只是为主君尽忠。”  
索弗兰有些意外，沉吟了一下之后说：“我并不需要你作为骑士为我而战，即使如此你也愿意侍奉我吗？”  
迪卢木多肯定地回答：“是的。”  
索弗兰闻言唇角一扬，上下打量他：“你是幸运E 啊……”  
歪了歪头，他笑道：“你最缺乏幸运度的地方，就是遇到了我这么个主人吧。”  
“绝不是。”骑士郑重地答道。  
青年再一次笑起来：“希望你不会为此后悔。”

此地已经是冬木市，索弗兰随意在酒店开了个房间，然后催动风推开家具摆设，就在腾开的房间中心画下法阵，召唤了英灵。  
当然他还是设置了结界，避免魔术的气息惊动他人。  
抬手召唤风抹去魔术阵的痕迹，并把家具推回原位，索弗兰从落地玻璃窗看向外面：“天已经亮了。”  
迪卢木多顺着他的视线看去，初阳正从交错的高大建筑后跳出来。  
英灵看着到达陌生时代以来的第一缕阳光，深吐了一口气。

索弗兰一伸手，风压替他关掉了房间里的灯，此时自然光线还不够强，房间里顿时稍微暗下来。  
转头看了看迪卢木多，索弗兰问：“英灵可以穿现世的衣服吗？”  
“可以。”迪卢木多本来想说会妨碍战斗所以没有必要，但又想到索弗兰说不需要圣杯，于是没有出声。  
索弗兰走到衣柜前开始翻行李：“那么你先穿我的衣服，然后出去买新的，因为不知道会召唤出什么样的家伙，所以我没事先准备。”  
迪卢木多闻言有些意外：“您……不是用圣遗物召唤我的吗？”  
回头将一条长裤和一件衬衫抛给迪卢木多，索弗兰说：“老实说我不知道召唤出你的圣遗物是什么——我把这几年旅途中得到的疑似圣遗物的东西都放进了魔术阵。”  
说罢，他指指墙边的一个小箱子，刚才召唤来的风将魔术阵中的零碎东西全扫了进去。  
迪卢木多顿时有些哭笑不得，这种乱来的方式，很可能导致魔术失败反噬魔术师的。  
同时他也诞生了疑惑，索弗兰看起来岂止是不想要圣杯，根本对整场圣杯战争一点兴趣都没有，也半点都不认真，那么他是为什么召唤英灵参加呢？  
而且，首先——不对圣杯抱有渴望的人，是不会被圣杯赋予令咒的吧？  
抱着疑惑，迪卢木多直接把现代的装束套在紧身战斗服外面。

走在街上，已经入冬的清晨，空气有点冷冽。  
大商场一般都是八九点钟才开门，索弗兰先带迪卢木多去吃了早餐，冬木是个融合外来文化很多的城市，比较常见一点的各国食物在这座城市都能找到，索弗兰慢条斯理地从天刚亮一直吃到商场开门。  
对试图警戒的迪卢木多，索弗兰说：“放松点，圣杯战争正式开始后就没这么轻松了，估计也就一两天的功夫而已。”  
迪卢木多想了想，然后干脆地笑起来，接过索弗兰递给他的一份食物。

两人并肩在街上游荡着，衣着相似，都拿着吃的，若非外貌差异太大，看起来就像一对兄弟一样。  
咬了一口手中热气腾腾的姜饼，迪卢木多看向自己那令人捉摸不透的Master。  
毫无疑问，索弗兰是个强大的魔术师，缔结契约时从那边传来的庞大魔力，是让迪卢木多身上还残留的作为人类的记忆战栗的强度……仅凭魔力来说，已经抵得上半个英灵了。  
人类可以做到这种程度吗？  
身为被提供魔力者，迪卢木多可以清晰地感到他的Master体内，随着情绪起伏和改变的魔力回路，简直像活的一样，更形象一点说，像什么远古巨兽潜伏在他的血脉里。  
有着这样强大的魔力，所以不需要圣杯也足以实现自己的愿望了吧。  
骑士有些丧气地想到。  
但同时，他也以有此主人为荣。

索弗兰旅行过不少地方，冬木这个大杂烩城市让他感觉还蛮亲切，遇到不认识的建筑或食物，索弗兰就翻翻随身带着的旅游手册，还拉着迪卢木多和他一起看，英灵虽然被灌输了现代知识，但也不会具体到这些方面。  
时间很快就过去，索弗兰随意选了一家旅游手册页边广告上的服装专卖店。  
将导购小姐的声音当做耳旁风，索弗兰一边打量着迪卢木多、一边巡视架子和模特上的衣装，英灵仅仅是亦步亦趋地跟他在身后，很快索弗兰就拣出几套衣服让迪卢木多去换。  
索弗兰本人穿正装比便装多，挑衣服的时候也偏向于此，至于他更喜欢的偏古风，都是在手工作坊定做的。  
英灵的动作很快，只等了一会儿，索弗兰就看见迪卢木多一边系领带一边走出换衣间，  
年轻魔术师的衣服对英灵来说有些小，新换的衣服则非常合身，而且这次英灵解除了武装，魔力形成的紧身战斗服也除去了，看着贴合英灵身体线条的衣装包裹着皮肤，索弗兰喉咙便不由有些干，眼神深长起来。  
或许是他的目光过于灼热，微微偏过头来，迪卢木多轻声说：“主人……？”  
周围的气氛一瞬间就改变了，导购小姐的视线变得很微妙。  
索弗兰单手撑住额头。  
即使被圣杯灌输了此世的常识，灵活运用也还远得很，迪卢木多敏感地察觉到气氛的改变，被圣杯灌输的此世的常识浮现了出来，他脸上露出办坏事情的吃惊和窘迫。  
索弗兰没有做任何解释或者圆场，平静地对从者说：“怎么样，这身衣服还满意吗？”  
骑士慎言地道：“……很好。”

顶着导购小姐先诡异后炙热的目光，主从两人都没什么反应地挑选完从内到外两三套衣服，然后索弗兰签单并且留下酒店地址让店家送货上门。  
走出店门，索弗兰突然说：“Lancer，我可以直接叫你的名字吗？”  
迪卢木多有些意外，但痛快地笑道：“如果您愿意的话。”  
顿了顿，他又补充了一句：“您的信任，是我的荣幸。”

 

二、

他们在这座城里花了一整天，其中包括用几个小时在高档餐厅里吃一顿饭，回到旅馆时，夕阳正沉入海平线，从落地窗可以看到，海面上倒影出巨大的太阳的影子。  
索弗兰一言不发，直到大海吞没最后一丝日光，霓虹灯早早的亮了起来，城市进入夜景。  
他又像叹息又像期待，懒洋洋地说：“夜晚终于到了。”  
迪卢木多正在考虑怎么向主人进谏，他已经再三确认过，索弗兰确实没有在住所周围做任何防御或警戒，作为魔术师而言很不可思议，但想想他召唤英灵的作风又可以理解了。但不管再怎么没兴趣也好，生命安危总是要顾及的。  
索弗兰转身两步，走到床沿坐下，向迪卢木多招招手：“过来。”  
迪卢木多不明所以地走过去，按索弗兰的示意俯身，然后一个吻落在他嘴唇。  
“唉……？”  
没等他从震惊中回过神，索弗兰已经抓住英灵的手臂，扭身按在了床上。  
“主人……”  
不详的预感攥住了迪卢木多的心脏，他撑起身体，努力从这急转直下的发展中找到头绪，想在索弗兰脸上看到能让他安心的神色。  
但索弗兰只是挂着轻松的笑意：“我一开始的目的，就是一个相貌漂亮的英灵，当然能温顺就更好了。男女无所谓。”  
看到英灵已经完全领悟了他的意思，索弗兰抬起右手，让手背面对迪卢木多，展示作为主人证明的鲜红令咒，那是三柄交错的古朴法杖。  
“你想让我为这种事就用掉一枚令咒吗？”  
骑士的挣扎停止了，金色的眸子渐渐染上绝望，索弗兰贴近他的身体，将话语吐在他耳边，温热的呼吸喷上皮肤，英灵的身体一颤，然后拼命忍耐着不动。  
“我并不需要你为我夺取什么胜利。”  
魔术师的手隔着布料摸上他的重点部位。  
“老实说我连你的忠诚都不需要。”  
慢条斯理地解开、脱下英灵身上的人类衣服，索弗兰在他耳边轻声说：“不过如果没有忠诚的束缚你会对我言听计从吗？”  
被魔术师的语言和动作打击着，骑士的眼睛已经渗出眼泪，索弗兰轻易抛下伤人的利刃：“我中意你的脸和身体，这对身为英雄的你来说，是难以接受的侮辱吧？”  
手指终于碰触到了赤裸的皮肤。  
“可是啊，你的心情不在我考虑范围之内。”  
迪卢木多忍无可忍地打算灵体化消失，但从索弗兰那方突然涌来的庞大魔力打断了他的举动，然后，索弗兰叹了口气的同时，发动了令咒：“今天晚上请配合我的举动吧，迪卢木多，以令咒命令。”

在生前有过妻子和孩子的英灵并不是青涩少年，何况凯尔特原本就有少年受到成年人引导的仪式，迪卢木多对男人间的性爱并不陌生，但眼下这场性事，完全出乎迪卢木多意料之外，哪怕身体在熟练的引导下照旧能得到欢愉，精神却越发痛苦不堪。  
错误的时候，错误的对象。  
迪卢木多睁着眼睛直到天明，但他的视线和索弗兰一次都没有对上过。

尽了一夜兴的索弗兰快天亮了才去沐浴，走出浴室，英灵还维持着他离开时的姿势，呆呆地躺在床上。  
索弗兰走过去，手指落在迪卢木多腰腹，一路流连下去，迪卢木多身体一颤，但索弗兰并没有别的心思，只是探查了一下，就若有所思地收回手：“因为交换体液的补魔行为，伤势都已经好了吗？”  
因为骑士的不配合，他最初手段粗暴了一点，当时他记得迪卢木多确实受伤了。  
索弗兰微微一笑：“对于我这种想做坏事的主人，还真是意外的方便呢。”  
英灵骑士沉默着，不发一言。  
索弗兰饶有兴致地看着英灵毫无生气的样子：“生气了吗？怨恨我吗？憎恶我吗？……想杀了我吗？”  
迪卢木多苍白的脸随着他的话语浮现逐渐加深的惊慌，终于在最后一句话出口之际发出抗拒的声音：“……不！”  
索弗兰哑然，低头温柔地吻上他的眼角：“真是宽容的骑士呢。”  
迪卢木多的声音里透着绝望：“……不是的……”  
不是由于宽容，而能够忍耐这种事。  
骑士用虚弱的声音说：“请让我为您而战。”  
“好啊。”这一次索弗兰回答，“作为你顺从的奖励，请为我而战吧。”

之后的一整天，迪卢木多都散发着魔力游荡在冬木市中，索弗兰跟在他不远的地方，迪卢木多为了确认他的安全始终注意着他的魔力痕迹，但没有开口说过一句话。  
索弗兰也没有特意搭话，仿佛什么都没发生过一般自顾自游览着城市，就这样渡过整个僵硬的白天。  
夜幕降临，索弗兰没有说回去，迪卢木多也就不主动停止，然后，终于有一个英灵回应了他的挑衅。  
迪卢木多在原地站定：“Master，有Servant回应了。”  
索弗兰点点头，问：“他们选定的战场是？”  
迪卢木多看向远方：“按魔力去向来看，是海港。”  
“哈，走吧。”索弗兰轻笑一声，同英灵走入港口，伸手布置下把整个港口包裹进去的结界，然后索弗兰双手插兜，轻松地说，“随你的意思作战吧，我不在意结果如何。”  
骑士自欺欺人般坚持回答：“我会将胜利带给您。”

索弗兰确实不在意战果如何，没有按照惯例隐藏起迪卢木多的宝具，也没有要求他不得说出名字，将全部痛苦都倾注进对战的迪卢木多，令战斗一开始就进入了白热化。  
对手虽然娇小美貌，却是堂堂正正的骑士和剑术高手，酐畅淋漓的战斗让迪卢木多的心情有所好转，但这场战斗未分出胜负，就被打断了。  
驾着雷车的Rider带着Master从天而降，迫使眼看就要陷入同归于尽地步的英灵各自分开。  
然后，不仅主动报出真名，还紧接着与小Master吵起来，Rider让之前紧绷的战斗气氛立刻消散。  
“原来是你啊……”清俊的男声响起，属于第三个Master的脚步声传来，将众人的视线吸引过去。  
声音的主人从集装箱后转出：“维尔维特，我还在想你为什么偷走我的圣遗物呢，原来是为了自己参加？真是有点惊讶，你竟然会有站上战场的勇气。”  
金发披散在肩头，抱着双臂，懒洋洋口吻的年轻男子，俊美的容颜在夜色中模糊不清，但确实没有任何伪装，就那么大大方方地站着，和银发女子一般，毫不在意地将自己坦露人前。  
“唔——！老师……”牛车上的妹妹头学生露出惊惶的表情。  
索弗兰漫不经心地说：“用不着那种见鬼的态度，说起来我该感谢你才对，要不然我实在没有借口摆脱爱操心的弟弟帮我准备的圣遗物。”  
他瞟一眼Rider，叹了口气：“实际看到我们俩的Servant之后我更庆幸了，啊，要是把我们的英灵换过来，我的圣杯战争早已结束了吧。”  
迪卢木多没有回头，也想象得到他的主人说话的语气和神态，一定是带着轻薄的厌烦和无奈的懒散，微微皱起了眉梢。  
如果是在一天之前，听到这样的肯定，他会非常高兴吧？但现在明白其中的深意，他只是苦涩地咬紧唇。  
索弗兰没有注意自己英灵的反应，上下打量着吃惊的维尔维特：“不惜牺牲性命也要追求真理，你竟然会有这种魔术师的基本素养，我对你稍微有点欣赏了。”  
此刻的自己被赞赏的同时，也代表了过去的自己被彻底否定，维尔维特暗恨地咬紧牙。  
一只大手按在维尔维特头上，Rider眼神锐利地说：“虽然我也没想过要你这种公子哥儿主人，但你的意思莫非是我比不上那边的Lancer吗？”  
“对，完全比不上，我的Servant比你强一百倍，不对，”索弗兰摸着下巴认真回答，“看样子根本是一千倍都不止。”  
如果是从实力怎么都不可能得出这个结论，这下观者也明白索弗兰的评价是出于他意了，不过两对主从明显差别的相处方式，让人一般都联想到了Servant的顺服程度上。  
维尔维特也是如此认为，他心里，在时钟塔就唯我独尊的这个老师肯定无法忍受Rider这种英灵。  
Rider无意深究，纵声大笑起来：“虽然无法认可你的眼光，但这直面战场的勇气值得赞赏！”  
他张开双臂，大声呼唤起其他隐于夜色的英灵或主人。

接下来就是一场闹剧。  
被Rider激将出来的Archer，被Archer吸引出来的Berserker，失去目标后又把攻击对象转为Saber。  
站在迪卢木多身边，从头旁观到尾的索弗兰，终于在Saber陷入苦战后开口：“走吧。”  
迪卢木多和尚有余力的Rider主从都惊讶地望过去。  
索弗兰懒懒地说：“虽然我知道你很中意那个Saber，不过她现在被Berserker盯上了，你就不会出手了吧？难道你想等到他们分出胜负为止吗？我想回酒店吃宵夜，走了，Lancer。”  
一边说着，索弗兰一边转身走进黑暗中。  
就算迪卢木多仍有留恋，也不可能放任他一个人的。  
哪怕很厌恶主君那样的对待，但迪卢木多对他能理解自己的骑士道精神还是觉得感激，刚迈出脚步，骑士突然一惊，他意识到索弗兰对他的称呼是“Lancer”。  
明明已经开始叫他的名字了，为什么……  
果然还是因为他执意要加入战斗，而生气了吗？

就这样和荒唐的新主君慢慢拉开关系如何呢？跟在索弗兰身后，迪卢木多陷入尊严与忠诚的挣扎中。  
“迪卢木多。”  
前方的索弗兰忽地又叫了他的名字，迪卢木多一惊，蓦然回神。  
索弗兰没有回头，也无从得知从者的表情，抱臂径自说：“我对Saber的Master是什么样的人很好奇呢。”  
迪卢木多应道：“从今晚的表现看来，是位高贵的淑女……”  
“不，她不是。”索弗兰一口断言。  
抬起手挥了挥向身后的迪卢木多示意令咒，索弗兰说：“我参加圣杯战争前对令咒做了点研究，也因此有些超出常人的了解。那个女人不是Saber的Master，不过那个Master今晚确实在我的结界内。”  
意识到这个举动的意义，迪卢木多一怔：“这么说……？”  
“没错，多半也不是光明正大的人物吧，那位Saber的性格和你很像，似乎同样没摊上一个好主人啊。”  
此时的迪卢木多已经完全明白，刚被召唤出来时，Master提前给予自己的警告，明明从战斗方面来说是没得挑的主人——不仅是放任，而是他确实能理解迪卢木多的想法，但为什么有那种癖好？  
迪卢木多蓦然发现自己在找借口原谅Master，想起前一天晚上绝望的心情，英灵陷入痛苦的自我厌恶中。

 

三、

踏入房间，索弗兰随手脱下外套，随手一丢，风自动将衣服送上衣架，他回头看向迪卢木多：“你要不要补魔？”  
迪卢木多一僵。索弗兰哈哈笑起来：“好啦我开玩笑的，怎么说也刚刚为我出战过，我不会这个时候欺负你。”  
从抽屉里拿出免费供应的香烟和打火机，索弗兰拆开一包，点燃一支烟，俯身用烟头在床边画下一个聚灵的魔法阵，注入魔力后的烟灰改变了性质，将精美的地板烧灼出一道道痕迹。  
画完这个堪称魔术史上最简陋的法阵，索弗兰随手扔掉烟蒂，说：“需要的话今晚就在这里休息吧，实体化也好灵体化也好随便你。”  
无论是那独特的线条构造也好，还是通过最普通的媒介凝聚起来的魔力也好，哪怕看起来荒唐随便，这个魔法阵无疑是个杰作，用来给英灵补充魔力绰绰有余。  
迪卢木多低声说：“感谢您，主人。”  
他走进魔法阵，然后消失了。

索弗兰也没有做别的事的兴致，直接关灯睡觉。  
然而刚刚进入梦乡，尖锐的警报声就将他惊醒，灯被打开，迪卢木多站在门边，忧虑地看着他：“主人？”  
索弗兰分辨了一下这个声音，说：“火灾警报。”  
“意外？”迪卢木多不是很确定地说，他的直觉在报警。  
“谁知道。”索弗兰懒得深究，一拉被子又想睡，但闭上眼睛，却了无睡意。  
有点烦躁地睁眼坐起，迪卢木多正打算为他把灯关上。  
“你……”索弗兰正打算说什么，蓦地，与方才完全不可同日而语的轰鸣声夺走了听觉，身体突然一轻，好像失重一般，索弗兰立刻意识到，这栋大楼要塌了。  
迪卢木多一瞬间就达到他面前想保护他，但索弗兰抬手制止英灵，他一挥手，周围的地板和墙壁纷纷改变形态，在飞速下降中重新拆分组合，一半自杀式地挡开四下飞溅的水泥和木料碎块，一半拼成一个小小的防护层，将索弗兰简单的行李箱和那张双人床包裹在里面。  
因为下降速度不等，索弗兰一度腾空，很短暂的时间里，被强化后的小避难所先着陆，顶着头上不断砸下的钢筋水泥的声音，双人床也砸在地上，最后是索弗兰跌进软软的床铺里，因为过大的冲力，几乎整个人都陷入被褥。  
“好刺激的玩法。”索弗兰仰面躺在被子里，笑道，“迪卢木多？”  
“主人。”英灵从虚空中现出身形。  
“我跟你赌一个金币，干这事的是Saber真正的主人。”  
迪卢木多垂下眼睛：“不用了，我相信您的判断。”  
索弗兰的判断很合理也顺理成章，Saber被他刺伤一只手，现在最迫切解决他的就是Saber主从。  
“这么说之前的火灾警报是为了驱散无关人员吧。”索弗兰拥被而坐，拖着下巴说，“到施工队开始整理废墟之前，我们恐怕都得呆在这儿。”  
迪卢木多默默抬头，头顶的轰砸声已经停止，现在这里静得像死寂之所一般，估计是被埋在了废墟中心，迪卢木多固然可以来去自如，但索弗兰还是个人类。

一招手从散开的行李箱中拨拉出一盏魔法灯，索弗兰点亮它，小灯盏颤颤巍巍地升空，把这一处空间照亮。  
预计要呆不短的时间，索弗兰无聊地说：“迪卢木多，我们来聊天好了。”  
蓦然的危机让主从间的僵硬关系有所缓和，迪卢木多轻声回应：“聊什么呢？”  
索弗兰认真想了想，数百年的差距让他们之间有很多话题都接不上，最后他说：“谈谈家人吧，你有兄弟吗？”  
迪卢木多有些苦涩地回答：“有。”  
“我有一个弟弟，叫肯尼斯。”索弗兰貌似没有察觉迪卢木多的态度，笑眯眯地说，“我放弃家主之位，提着行李走出家门的时候，他一直用怒火中烧的大骂给我送行呢。”  
迪卢木多注视着索弗兰，虽然说是大骂，但从他的语气和表情可以看出来，应该是感情很好的兄弟。  
果然，索弗兰愉快地接着说：“不过啊，我知道，晚上他肯定在被子里偷偷哭了。”  
虽然看起来没注意迪卢木多的情绪，但接下来索弗兰没有再要求迪卢木多说什么，都只是讲自己的弟弟。  
“从小就很容易生气，被我稍微一撩拨就勃然大怒，好几次气到我担心他就那么断了气的地步呢。”  
“外表完全看不出来的痴情，对他的未婚妻是一见钟情，还争取了好久才定下那个人选，虽然我不喜欢那个姑娘。”  
“天分很高，但是最讨厌别人夸他天才神童什么的了，因为从小到大都比不过我。”  
迪卢木多静静听着，不知何时，唇角也浮现微笑。

手表上显示凌晨的时候，索弗兰还是睡着了，迪卢木多数次灵体化穿出废墟查看外界情况，确认没有使魔和人类监视。  
施工队靠近的时候，迪卢木多叫醒了索弗兰。  
索弗兰懒洋洋地找出衣服穿好，伸手贴住避难所的墙壁，某个员工碰到这个埋在废墟中，看似正常残骸的水泥块，立刻就被催眠了，然后这催眠传染病一般被传播出去，遥控指挥施工队搬走避难所上方的建筑残骸，索弗兰分解了魔力强化过的墙块，提着行李，施施然离开这片废墟。  
到仅次于冬木凯悦的第二大酒店重新开了个房间，索弗兰把行李箱一扔，继续睡觉。  
但这一觉他也没有睡好，睡到一半再次被迪卢木多叫醒，英灵从者指着窗外：“索弗兰大人，那是教会方向传来的，我觉得您有必要知道。”  
索弗兰看了一眼，说：“教会的召集令，你替我去一趟。”  
三番两次的被打扰让他的睡眠质量很差，心情也恶劣起来，对还想说什么的迪卢木多，索弗兰直接威胁：“你要是再在我睡醒之前打扰我，我就用咒令让你一睡不醒！”  
然后他一翻身，用被子蒙住头又睡了。  
英灵默默站在原地，他刚刚才发现，他脱口而出的对主君的称呼已经变了。  
当索弗兰开始直呼他的真名，他也想相应的改换称呼，但没来得及这么做，索弗兰就一手打碎了刚建立起来的小小默契，之后迪卢木多的称呼就只能是Master。  
那是主从间僵硬的、生疏的、被令咒束缚的关系。

突然发生的袭击，虽然被索弗兰看似轻松的化解，却让迪卢木多意识到，他们还在危机四伏的战局中，如果他真的憎恨主君，消极以待，索弗兰可能很容易死去。  
他并不想背叛他。  
就算索弗兰最后死在圣杯战争中，他也不希望是因为自己的失职。  
排除那件事，索弗兰大人是个很理想的主君，其实好男色完全不是什么问题，只是，为什么要用那种手段强迫他……不，难道好好对他说他就会同意？  
迪卢木多忽地发现一个重要的、被他忽视的问题。  
索弗兰说只是想召唤出漂亮的英灵，但以索弗兰的能力和身份，获得足够漂亮的情人是很简单的事，没必要特意找英灵，从索弗兰对他的态度来看，也不是想从侮辱古代英灵中获取快感，圣杯战争毕竟是战场，哪怕不主动出击，也会被盯上而丧命，不需要英灵作战，也需要英灵的力量保护自己才对。这两天的行动表明索弗兰并不是情欲旺盛的人，怎么也不至于只为一夕之欢，就把自己的命送到刀口下。  
他发现这缠成一团的困惑又绕回了原点。  
索弗兰参加圣杯战争的目的是什么？

 

四、

终于睡到自然醒之后，索弗兰没有满足于酒店提供的自助餐，穿戴整齐到街上去觅食，在迪卢木多提心吊胆的祈祷下，他们没遇到任何一个Master或Servant。  
路上他向索弗兰报告了教会的新规则，索弗兰仅仅漫不经心地应了一声：“知道了，不是说战斗方面你自主决定吗。”便走向下一个小吃摊。  
这景象让迪卢木多十分迷惑，就好像前一夜的战斗与险境、更早之前索弗兰对他的伤害都没发生过似的，回到了他刚刚被召唤出来的那一天。  
“你心里的圣杯战争是什么样的？”似乎看出英灵的疑惑，吃饱喝足靠在街边长椅上翻旅游手册的索弗兰问。  
“我心中……”迪卢木多想要表达的时候才发现语塞，圣杯争夺战由于参与者是魔术师，就可能造成的破坏程度而言被现代人称为战争，但对经历过神话时代真正的战争的英灵而言，这个词是被用的十分轻慢了。  
“所以说，”索弗兰的目光没有从旅游手册上离开，若无其事地说，“在这个死几个人就大惊小怪的时代，战争也不过就是几个魔术师拉外援打群架而已。我的‘圣杯战争’就是如此。你想要的骑士对决是你的‘圣杯战争’，我不干涉。”  
迪卢木多察觉到了Master话中的违和，就像是……他不是这个时代的人似的。  
但迪卢木多没有深究，正陷入对自己渴望的战斗的意义的思索中，他并不是单纯的好斗，只是想为主君奉上胜利，但当主君不想要战果的时候……他的坚持似乎只是自我满足而已。  
“Lancer。”  
索弗兰突然端正了口气，迪卢木多看向他，发现他已经把视线从旅游手册中抬起来：“你晚上想吃什么？我们去昨天那间餐馆如何？这一点上我们还没有产生分歧吧？”  
迪卢木多为这话题的跳转十分茫然：“但是不是应该讨伐Caster……”  
“吃完晚饭你就可以去了。”  
迪卢木多已经逐渐发现，索弗兰在外面就会叫他Lancer，只有两人独处的时候，才会叫他的名字，迪卢木多。

吃完晚饭，走出餐馆，索弗兰和迪卢木多正好看见Caster旁若无人地以完全不合时宜的着装走在街上。  
“运气来了真是挡也挡不住呢。”索弗兰概叹一声，随手将旅游手册扔进一旁的垃圾桶，跟上Caster以催眠魔术踏上的载满幼童的轻型货车。  
目睹从圣杯战争开始之前就一直在索弗兰手上的旅游手册落入垃圾桶，在黄昏中，迪卢木多突然产生一丝不祥的预感。  
在即将到来的战斗面前，这种情绪真是说不出的让人丧气，为了摆脱这莫名的心绪，追踪的路上，迪卢木多问出之前心中存下的问题：“教会的召集令，为什么索弗兰大人不派个使魔去？”  
响应召集到圣堂教会的全部都是各种使魔，只有迪卢木多一个英灵，让监督者都不由惊诧地看了他半响。  
索弗兰漫不经心地说：“使魔那种东西我没有。”  
迪卢木多意外地眨了眨眼，他终于意识到，不仅是作为圣杯战争的Master，作为魔术师，索弗兰都是失格的。

“在这里分兵吧。”索弗兰双手插兜，在爱因兹贝伦森林边缘站定。“你去处理Caster，喜欢的话和Saber联手也没所谓，我去会会爱因兹贝伦家的魔术师，说不定能碰到Saber真正的主人呢。”  
“咦？”迪卢木多惊讶地看去，索弗兰竟然会主动出战。  
索弗兰为他的神情笑出声来：“我不渴望圣杯，但不代表我会逃避战斗啊。”  
他从口袋里抽出手，舒展修长白皙的手指，鲜红的令咒隐没在夜色中：“英灵对英灵，魔术师对魔术师，这不是很公平吗？”

手一推，强大的风压破坏大门，随着脚步踏过乱石、进入金碧辉煌的大厅，整个爱因兹贝伦城堡都弥漫起雾气。  
“真是像回家了一样呢。”  
索弗兰轻声感叹，向大厅正中的楼梯迈步，预先被埋下的机关迅速启动，花瓶、廊柱，从城堡里各种角落飞来袭击，金属珠子的子弹、短小的箭矢等汇聚了现代科技与炼金技术的武器都盯住索弗兰为目标，但所有攻击到达入侵的魔术师所在地之前，雾气一瞬间汇聚成了水，然后流动的水在他周围绕成一个高速旋转的圆，将所有攻击都卷入其中，末了四散到地上。  
“上次是爆炸，这次是机关吗……”  
索弗兰喃喃着，歪了歪头。不幸抽到骑士王这种高洁的烂牌，手段却剑走偏锋的男人，会继续展现给他什么攻击，他真是挺期待呢。  
雾气继续升高，慢慢地淹没了整个城堡，因为过于稀薄，走出十步远再看向城堡就会不存在一样，但被魔力操纵的水汽已经将城堡的每一分细节都反馈到索弗兰脑中，爱因兹贝伦魔术师的身形也像灯泡一样明显。  
似乎也明白因为这充斥城堡无所不在的水汽，隐藏踪迹已经没有用，爱因兹贝伦魔术师走出房间，然后就停在走廊上，等待着索弗兰。

索弗兰从楼梯末端出现的一刻，卫宫切嗣的子弹就倾泻了过去，高速旋转的水壁再一次出现，索弗兰在众水环绕中思索，用什么样的攻击比较好——他在之前真没想到这个。  
然后他想到了，打了个响指，几乎正好是五十发子弹打完的一刻，高速旋转的水壁喷出一股水流，像箭一样直冲向卫宫切嗣的心脏。  
水的速度被风加持了，因此比视线更快，但卫宫切嗣同样用肉眼无法看到的速度身体一偏，躲了过去。  
索弗兰讶异地挑了挑眉，魔术方面也很不弱嘛，嗯，这样更有意思了。

避过一击后，卫宫切嗣就灵活地逃入拐角，从索弗兰的视线内消失。  
肉眼看不到但是水汽还看得到，虽然能时刻将卫宫切嗣的行踪掌握在手里，但索弗兰追上他还是要靠自己的双脚才行。要是不在能够互相看到的距离内，虽然也可以操纵水和风攻击，但被距离削弱力度，无法对卫宫切嗣造成实质威胁。  
哪怕不使用魔术加速，卫宫切嗣的身手也比索弗兰利落许多，要是这样一追一逃说不定到天亮两人都见不到第二面，不过卫宫切嗣很明显没这个意思，他同样已经把索弗兰视为猎物。  
再次选定合适的战场后，站在同一条走廊上的两人，卫宫切嗣仍然用倾泻的子弹打开战局，短机枪的连发子弹被几乎连接起整个走廊的巨大水壁挡住，索弗兰甚至仍有余力一步步前进，  
卫宫切嗣不慌不忙地站在原地，试探出那水壁的强度后，就在短机枪的子弹完全发射完毕之前，他空着的右手飞快拔出Contender，向承受着火力的水壁正中放了一枪。  
二点五倍速下七倍威力的子弹，轻易穿透水壁，又贯穿了索弗兰的左肩。  
“……！”  
在完全没想到的时候受到了肉体伤害，索弗兰惊骇地笑起来，然后下一瞬，他突然撤去了方圆一米的全部水和雾。  
没料到索弗兰会突然散掉防御，判断错误的卫宫切嗣已经来不及做出攻击，两人打了个照面。

卫宫切嗣惊讶地看到，索弗兰脸上竟不是负伤的痛苦和愤怒，而带着诡异的喜悦和兴奋。  
蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，里面是深深的笑意，甚至还有赞赏。  
那表情就像在说：  
只要给我足够的娱乐，就把我的生命奖赏给你。

一瞬间的惊骇后，卫宫切嗣已经脚步不减地拐入走廊，失去踪迹，索弗兰站在原地大笑起来。  
爱因兹贝伦家的魔术师，的确是突破了魔术师界限的男人。搞不好他的目的不需要到圣杯战争最后阶段，眼下就可以实现了呢！  
这个魔术师又非魔术师的男人的话，也不错啊。  
然后，他放弃了至今为止闲庭漫步一般的悠闲姿态，向水汽告之他的魔术师所在奔跑起来。

 

这一章里索弗兰说了“英灵对英灵，魔术师对魔术师，这不是很公平吗？”  
其实是我想对Saber说的话，我完全不理解她的脑袋里在想什么，切嗣本人就提到过，“就算那个枪兵没有这个打算，如果凯奈斯还有意识的话。应该会用令咒强制他吧。她难道连那种程度的可能性都没想到吗？”  
肯尼斯是如何用掉第一个令咒的，已经充分表明切嗣的设想完全正确，Saber与其说在贯彻自己的骑士道，不如说对切嗣的生死完全不顾、甚至巴不得他去死。  
再回头来说，切嗣和肯尼斯的对决，我觉得两个人根本是半斤八两。切嗣固然定下了等在原地狩猎的方针，但如Rider主从这样的，不主动来攻击他也没什么办法，肯尼斯明明是趁着英灵外出作战，自己去偷袭对方的魔术师，也没光明正大到哪里去好吗，Saber到底出于什么判断让Lancer赶快去救人？  
迪卢木多还说切嗣能捡回一条命是由于骑士王的高洁，高洁个头啊，要不是Saber切嗣的生命根本不会遇到危险！  
把Master的命送到刀刃下再拽回来，就是Saber的骑士道精神？  
Saber甚至主动告诉迪卢木多，切嗣才是她的Master，有任何必要吗？就算她要给迪卢木多放行，告诉他是她的同伴不行吗？在废工厂相遇的时候她不就是这么说的吗？她真正的Master是哪一个会影响到迪卢木多救人的行动吗？白白把情报送出去是为了什么？  
说真的，我很佩服骑士精神，但骑士精神不是这么用的！这根本就是连脑回路都有问题吧！

 

五、

如果对方马上追过来的话就是成功了一半，如果对方没有追过来而是停下来处理刚才的枪伤，那就说明挑衅还是不够，做出这样的判断的卫宫切嗣听到走廊中响起的脚步声后，微微松了口气。  
情报上显示，阿其波卢德并不是一个特别墨守成规的魔术师，进入时钟塔之前，还有过近十年四处旅行的经历，卫宫切嗣已经做好他可能非常熟悉科技设备的棘手准备。  
好在实际见面后，很容易就能结合情报判断出来，对方只是个非常傲慢，因为过于相信自己的魔术，无论是科技力量还是魔术礼装都不屑理睬的魔术师而已。  
对战这样的魔术师对卫宫切嗣来说，不是成倍的艰难而是成倍的简单。将Contender中的子弹换为自己独有的起源弹，卫宫切嗣奔跑在走廊间，已经开始重新选定最后的决战地。  
但是——尽管猎物在一步步走入陷阱，卫宫切嗣却无法摆脱心中的焦躁。  
或许是之前，索弗兰那个完全出乎他意料的表情给他的不祥感觉。

卫宫切嗣并不是在徒劳的逃跑，他走的路线很有目的性，一路上密集的机关不断阻止索弗兰的步伐，几次被绊住——哪怕只是稍微几秒之后，索弗兰克制住心中的急切，恢复从容的脚步，然后扩展开自己的防护，风夹着水一起旋转，将索弗兰三步之外空间的所有事物一同绞碎。  
陷阱和机关没来得及发挥效用就变成粉末，在索弗兰走过的通道之后，留下的不是一片狼藉，而是特大龙卷风通过之后一样干干净净的空间，和四壁上整齐的螺旋状刻痕。

在这一条走廊的尽头，索弗兰第三次见到爱因兹贝伦家的魔术师，他这才第一次有机会好好看看对方的样子——英俊的男人，但是充满着颓废和阴郁，难以形容的沉重的黑暗气息，一身很适合的黑风衣，双手持枪，站在原地无言而立。  
很适合的对象。索弗兰这么想着，问道：“你的名字是什么？”  
对方仅仅用沉默回答他，索弗兰有点想停下来催问答案，但在正式对决中这样做似乎太失礼了，他的脚步没有停，距离缩短到十五米时，卫宫切嗣再次用子弹当做宣告开始的钟声。  
每一次都是大量子弹倾泻过来，这让索弗兰觉得有点乏味，但之后的应对方式就一次比一次精彩，想要每一个细节都精彩也是太过苛求了吧，索弗兰期待着卫宫切嗣会用的手段。  
他没有想到卫宫切嗣计划中的终局比他想象中更快，他只是在水汽反馈到脑中的景象中看到卫宫切嗣抬起右手开了一枪，还没开始想不同会在这一枪还是这一枪之后的新袭击，索弗兰的思维突然断了线。

充斥整个走廊的水和风蓦地消散，被魔力肆虐过后，只有卫宫切嗣身后的孤灯还散发着光亮，将他黑色的身影笼罩在单薄的光里，卫宫切嗣的脸隐藏在背光的阴影中，注视着被起源弹打中的魔术师。  
水壁消散的一刻索弗兰还不明白发生了什么，手指微微颤动，好像不知所措地想抬起手，但紧接着他的力气被彻底抽空，跪坐在水和血中。  
卫宫切嗣将左手的轻机枪换成点射，向索弗兰走去想要结果他，但脚步才一动他就停下，然后后退了一步。  
索弗兰站了起来。  
他的起源弹确实产生了效果，来自时钟塔的魔术师那俊美的容貌已经像厉鬼一样，口耳鼻中都渗出鲜血，但理应被破坏了的肢体，又确实行动着。  
——应该只能称为行动，卫宫切嗣敏锐的注意到，魔术师的动作非常不自然，就像被线拉着吊起来的木偶。  
索弗兰的头抬起，看起来不像由脖颈控制的自主动作，而像一只手抓住额前的头发拎起来那样，流淌着鲜血的蓝色眼睛看向卫宫切嗣。  
魔力再度在空气中汇聚起来，以索弗兰为中心涌动旋转，自打照面以来的烦躁感和不祥预感已经提升到最高，卫宫切嗣警惕地再度装填一发起源弹。视线紧紧盯着已经貌似非人的魔术师。  
“用不着浪费你那神奇的子弹了，我撑不了多久。”索弗兰发出似乎震动灵魂的笑声，“按照魔术师的说法，这也算所谓的外道吧，不过在我死去之前，足够杀掉你了。”  
毕竟，哪怕他参加这张战争唯一的目的，就是死，他也没理由让取走他命的人那么逍遥啊。  
他好歹也是这个世界唯一一个“魔法师”！

当索弗兰还不叫这个名字的时候，他是他灵魂出生那篇大陆上最强大的魔法师。  
当战火点燃大地，他仍然避世不出，沉浸于魔法研究中，直到被称为千年来第一雄才伟略的帝王的王储，来到他所居住的雾之森林中的城堡，邀请他加入正在将铁骑踏满大地的国家。  
他拒绝了，因为那会耽误他研究魔法的时间。  
并没有百般纠缠，王储很快离开了，但离去之前，王储否定了他的魔法和他本人。  
那位王储说：“您的魔法吞了您、吃了您，您只是魔法的奴隶而已——”

打扰者离开，他却陷入惊惶和恐惧，因为他发现，王储说的是对的。  
他有多久没有体会过操纵魔法的美妙？有多久没有为新的灵感欢欣？有多久没有诞生渴求、目的和欲望？  
机械的、日复一日的研究，无数威力庞大的魔法自他手中诞生，但他对这些魔法毫无感情。  
他成了魔法的代言人、将魔法从虚无中取出来化为有形传达给世人的工具。  
他的骄傲不允许任何事物支配他，哪怕他倾注灵魂的魔法也不行。从王储离开森林的那天起，他再也没碰过魔法。直到死亡。

然后他来到了新世界，这个把奇迹之魔法和人力能及的魔术清楚划分开的世界，他一度悠游自得，这具身体的魔术回路，只是他兴致所在时的一点实验而已。  
但当成果初现的时候，那诅咒般的断言再度涌上来，淹没了他。  
索弗兰突然间放弃了一切魔术相关的东西，甚至几乎抛弃家族和姓氏，独自踏上漫游世界的旅程。  
因为这样的原因，理所当然的，他对这个世界的“魔术”……一个也不会。  
这样的索弗兰能够成为时钟塔的教师，是被他弟弟压到学校去的。  
那时他刚刚结束一次长途旅行，回到已经由弟弟做主的家中休憩，金色短发的弟弟傲慢地说：“如果旅行不能让你获得真正的快乐的话，就换个生活方式看看，总之给我打起精神点！”  
于是在下一个学期，他被肯尼斯拖到了时钟塔。  
即使不会魔术，没有使魔和魔术礼装，但索弗兰通过魔力直接操纵风和水的能力让他为自己赢得了一席之地，他用了挑拣学徒的标准来考察那些在祖辈的魔术刻印上安享其成的学生们后，不久就被称为暴君了。  
当然，他对不坐享其成但太好高骛远的维尔维特同样没有善待。  
但是取得巨大教学成果的同时，他并没有得到想要的东西。

当索弗兰快速对教师生涯失去兴趣，他恰好的听说了圣杯战争。  
被冠以战争之名，应该是这个世界魔术师间最高端的争端了，他突然想到，将这战争当做他盛大的葬礼也挺不错啊。  
然后，他手背上出现了红色的令咒，那是他前生最常用的三柄法杖的模样。  
圣杯竟然认可他这个愿望。  
欣然接下圣杯的邀请，索弗兰拒绝了弟弟的协助，只身来到冬木市。  
与所有的Master不同，他参加圣杯战争的目的是寻死，召唤英灵的目的是召唤来一个美貌的在圣杯战争期间陪床。  
第二个期待很漂亮的达成了，第一个也没有让他等太久。  
打从索弗兰察觉到他的结界内还隐藏着另一个骑士王真正的主人，他就对那个未曾谋面的魔术师起了绝大的兴趣，对自己的英灵提起时，索弗兰隐隐感到，那就是圣杯为他选择的行刑者。  
而今夜，就是最后的决战。

 

六、

大概是意识到了索弗兰这个超出理解的魔术师可能用以同归于尽的魔术威力多么巨大，并不这么看轻自己的生命、只满足于换取一个Master的死的卫宫切嗣已经在考虑退走，却在充满走廊的魔力威压下无法轻举妄动。  
一触即发之际，不属于人类的庞大的魔力迅速靠近，然而填充整个走廊的巨量魔力屏蔽了魔术师的感知，两个对决的魔术师谁也没对某个英灵的到来做出反应，索弗兰紧盯着卫宫切嗣的蓝眼睛越发从容和充满笑意。卫宫切嗣在魔力和精神的双重逼迫下几乎想不管不顾地把所有子弹倾泻出去。  
凄厉的声音打断了两个外道魔术师的同归于尽：“Master————！！”  
几乎让人错觉已经实体化的庞大魔力一顿，卫宫切嗣在这一刻以超乎想象的速度抬手向一旁的墙壁连开数枪，在破碎倒塌的石块中跃进隔壁房间，迅速从中逃走。  
失去目标，索弗兰身边聚集的魔力消散一空，身体摇摇欲坠，倒地之前，一双手臂从虚空中浮现接住他。迪卢木多不敢想象要是晚来一点会怎么样，判断出自己的主人情况堪忧，迪卢木多甚至没看上一眼Saber主人逃走的方向，抱起索弗兰，一挥枪打碎落地玻璃窗，跃出城堡。  
抱着索弗兰奔驰在夜风中，从索弗兰身上各处涌出的血不断染到他身上，迪卢木多心里充满不甘和恐惧。  
他从索弗兰染满血污的、对Saber主人的笑容中读出，对死亡的欢迎和欣然，一瞬间，长久困扰他的主君的目的终于从他心中浮现，索弗兰矛盾荒诞的行为也有了解释。  
他只是想求死！他根本不打算活下去！

“请求您，活下去，索弗兰大人。”迪卢木多把青年魔术师紧紧抱在胸前，当一个魔术师不打算为自己濒死的生命做些什么时，英灵是无能为力的。  
他不知该如何激发索弗兰的求生意志，徒劳的承诺：“要我为您做什么都可以……”  
在奔跑的间隙中他低头去吻索弗兰染满血的唇，把魔力注入索弗兰一片疮痍的体内，哀恸与绝望的眼泪滴在索弗兰脸上。  
索弗兰只吻过他一次，在那夜开始前突然间落在嘴唇上的一个很轻的吻，迪卢木多没想过自己会主动吻他，这个吻让人绝望。

索弗兰虚弱的睁开眼睛，被破坏的经络让眼瞳充血，视线一片模糊，但他准确地看向迪卢木多近在咫尺的眼睛，目光很平静。  
“我没法给你想要的东西，你那名为‘忠诚’的自我满足感。”索弗兰没有开口，声音顺着魔力共振传来。  
“我不向您祈求获得任何事物，”迪卢木多悲哀地说，充满泪水的哀求：“只求您活下来。”  
索弗兰长久地凝视着他，直到迪卢木多暂且在一个郊外的废弃工厂停下脚步，他把索弗兰放在地上，跪在他身边，再一次低头吻他，深而长、激切而热烈，就像难舍难分的恋人的吻一样，恨不得一瞬间将所有魔力倾注到他身体里。  
索弗兰在心中叹息了一声。开始对自己被破坏殆尽的内脏使出再生的治愈魔术。  
被爱因兹贝伦魔术师的特质子弹击中的一刻，他甚至毫无感觉，但是当体内的魔术回路受到暴力扯断，被改造过的魔术回路自动切断排除了受到污染的部分，结果大概有一半完整地保留了下来，而且那子弹最恐怖的效果，将断开的魔术回路又乱七八糟的接起来这点并没有发挥太大效力，被切断重续的魔术回路只有不到十条，这一小部分算是彻底毁掉了，其他的应该还是能够治愈，只是短时间内索弗兰对此无能为力。  
用剩下一半魔术回路再生内脏后，索弗兰的命就大概保了下来。察觉到那种时刻拉扯自己神经的，代表Master生命濒危的感觉已经消失了，迪卢木多长舒了口气，金色的眸子里甚至流露出感激。  
迪卢木多终于稍微空出些心神关注周围，立刻便发觉他下意识选择的落脚地不是个好地方，虽然估计可以保证安全，但对养尊处优的索弗兰来说应该难以忍受。  
他歉意地看向索弗兰，把他从冷硬的水泥地抱到怀里，让他躺在自己膝上，随即，担忧着索弗兰治愈自己的魔力不够用，他继续了刚才那个吻，唇舌纠缠、唾液交换，虽然这种方式在主从间传达的魔力是最少的一种，但眼下根本没有其它办法。  
好在索弗兰已经接受迪卢木多的恳求，为了自己的性命努力起来，配合地仰头接受迪卢木多的吻，从他口中汲取魔力，主从保持心意相通的为了一个目标努力，让魔力传递的效率达到了最大化。  
尽可能的治疗之后，索弗兰精疲力歇地晕了过去。

索弗兰闭上眼睛时，迪卢木多一瞬间觉得心脏被捏住，好在他立刻意识到主君只是陷入昏睡。  
紧绷的心神松懈下来，随之便是一阵力竭的空虚。然而迪卢木多立刻再度打起精神，索弗兰没有余力在周围设下结界了，现在索弗兰的安危全负担在他身上。  
迪卢木多挺直身体，调整了一下索弗兰的姿势，尽力让他在自己怀里更舒服一点。  
凝视着昏迷的索弗兰，迪卢木多的指尖轻轻拂过他脸上狰狞的经络和黑红血块。  
索弗兰金色长发的末端已经完全被血浸透，干涸后结成一块一块，看着染血的金发乱糟糟地搭在自己的膝上、垂到地面，迪卢木多感到无言的悲哀和悔恨。  
他并不想只在这里结束，不是为了圣杯，也不是为了胜利或荣耀，而是为了索弗兰大人。  
哪怕索弗兰大人一再说不需要，他已经将忠诚奉给了他。作为一个骑士，侍奉主君并不只是盲目的挥动武器而已。  
如果他早些说出来就好了，索弗兰大人的暴行很过分，但他只是愤怒，并不憎恨，他仍然希望有为主君效力的机会。  
而且他现在并不责怪他了。  
连自己的生命都已经没有心力维系的索弗兰大人，有多少余力去体会英灵的心情呢？  
他不知道索弗兰大人身上有什么过往和痛苦，但他希望索弗兰大人能够活着。  
他在死去之后，得到成为英灵弥补自己遗憾的机会，而索弗兰大人现在还活着，作为生者可以改变很多事，他盼望索弗兰大人在活着的时候，就能终结自己的遗恨，让人生不要无谓的结束。  
迪卢木多伸出手，将索弗兰的金发拢到他胸前，慢慢地理顺、分开它们。

索弗兰醒来时，这漫长的一夜还没有过去，体内纠缠的疼痛让他没有办法好好休息。  
身为魔术师的二十余年，让索弗兰对这种感觉已经有些陌生了，另一片大陆上独自挣扎成为“魔法师”的过程中，他曾经非常习惯于这样的疼痛。  
他的目光茫然地掠过周围，然后对上一双金色的眼瞳。  
迪卢木多注视着他：“索弗兰大人，您好些了吗？”  
他还记得昏过去之前就是这么在迪卢木多怀里，看样子迪卢木多一直保持这个动作直到他醒来。英灵不会因为血液循环不通畅而身体发麻真是方便呢。  
他推开迪卢木多，直起上半身，迪卢木多想阻止他就这么直接坐在水泥地上，索弗兰摇了摇头，扶着迪卢木多的肩膀保持坐姿。  
“我没那么娇贵。”  
索弗兰展现在迪卢木多面前的生活精致考究，但他其实远没有迪卢木多以为的那样养尊处优，长久的独自旅行中，他在罕无人迹的深山、荒原、沙漠、废成，又或喧嚣的村落、战场、贫民区都生活过。  
顿了顿，他又说：“反正现在腰部以下什么都感觉不到。”  
他有些头疼地看到，骑士眸中又浮现受伤的神色。难道骑士就是这样一种生物？把主君受到的全部伤害都视为自己的责任吗？  
迪卢木多一眨不眨的视线下，索弗兰彻底检查了一遍自己的身体，探查受损程度和治愈程度，最后说：“……还好。”  
他轻声说：“仅剩的魔术回路足够我完成剩下的战争了。肉体伤害虽然有点严重，但用魔术治愈也只是时间问题而已。”  
一直紧张地等待着的骑士终于松了口气。  
“不过，”他看向因为这个转折词又紧张起来的骑士，“接下来有段日子我必须坐轮椅了。”

 

七、

天亮起来之前，迪卢木多和索弗兰回到了旅馆。  
索弗兰施了一个忽略魔术，让早起的行人、小贩和酒店前台忽略掉他，没有引起任何人注意的平安到达房间，然后迪卢木多拿着索弗兰的金卡去买回了食物、换洗衣物和一辆轮椅。  
即使对现代还有些生疏，但英俊的相貌让他很容易得到好心的女性的帮助，迪卢木多生前的经历为他积攒下大量应付女性的经验，包括诚恳的请求帮助、不着痕迹的摆脱、将伤害减到最低的拒绝，如果不是遇到无论如何也难以拒绝的对象，通常他还是能够顺利获得他想要的结果。  
在迪卢木多的帮助下洗澡换衣，然后被抱到铺好软垫的轮椅上，又在扶手上搭一个小饭桌吃了热乎乎的早饭，索弗兰为好久没享受过的衣来伸手、饭来张口的生活有些怅然和庆幸。  
支着脸颊看迪卢木多收拾餐具，索弗兰笑眯眯地说：“迪卢木多，我召唤到你，真是抽到了一张绝好的牌呢。”  
迪卢木多却并没有流露高兴：“只能为索弗兰大人做这些事，是我的无能。”  
“不会啊，在战斗方面也很出色，我将判断战斗的自主权交给你，你并没有回报我失败不是吗？即使身为操守高洁的骑士，你也是相当贴合人意呢，至少没像那位骑士王一样把Master置于险境。”  
“骑士王是高洁的……”  
索弗兰含笑打断他：“如果当时我用令咒命令你又如何呢？”  
迪卢木多怔了一下，然后肯定的断言：“您不会。”  
“好吧，即使如此，”索弗兰为迪卢木多对自己抱有的信任有些吃惊，似乎每受一次遇袭之后迪卢木多对他的妥协性就更强，这算什么？骑士精神所要求的对弱小的怜悯吗？  
一边这么想到，索弗兰一边继续说：“我说过了，这是公平的对决吧？——英灵对英灵，魔术师对魔术师。难不成骑士王大人心中，英灵和魔术师加在一起面对她的主人才叫公平吗？”  
迪卢木多陷入无话可说的沉默。  
“哈哈——”索弗兰禁不住大笑，“她的Master真该在圣杯战争开始前就下一道咒令，无论何时以他的性命为优先考虑呢。”  
即使索弗兰半嘲半趣笑得很开心，迪卢木多望着他的主君的眸中却有一丝悲哀。  
一般人在举例时通常会代入，使用“如果我是她的Master”这样的句子吧，虽然并不是绝对，但迪卢木多这么敏感的想到这点，是因为他已经发现，自己定下生命期限的索弗兰，迄今为止所有言行都把保护自己的性命这点避开了。  
“如果您觉得您的生命无从寄托的话，请交给我吧。”迪卢木多忍不住说。  
他立刻察觉到这话有点突兀了，但并不后悔，单膝在索弗兰的轮椅前跪下，仰望着他，恳切地说：“我会好好珍重的。”

索弗兰愕然地看着英灵。  
如果说昨天迪卢木多的请求，是在主君危急时骑士的本能反应，今天这又算什么呢？已经不是区区“骑士道”一个词能解释的了。  
索弗兰并不想太认真地区探究英灵的想法，但是——用泪水挽留他的迪卢木多的脸孔，和用大骂给他送行的弟弟重合到了一起。  
“这样让我怎么忍心再欺负你？”索弗兰用英灵都听不清的微弱音量喃喃。  
迪卢木多并没有发问，安静而虔诚地看着他。  
果然是下不了手。索弗兰叹了口气。  
那么圣杯战争剩下的时间，不就太无趣了。

吃过早饭，迪卢木多把索弗兰抱到床上，索弗兰又睡了一会儿，疼痛缓解后，这一次他睡的平静得多。  
在沉眠中，他梦到了迪卢木多的记忆。

这个世界的历史索弗兰不怎么了解，所以即使知晓了迪卢木多的真名，他也不知道迪卢木多是历史上哪一个时期、哪一个国家的英雄。更不知道英灵的事迹和经历。  
被令咒连起的梦境充分告诉了他。

当骑士的逃亡刚刚开始，索弗兰以为，迪卢木多为了背叛芬恩而悔恨，所以将忠诚寄托在现世的新主君身上，不过是将拥有令咒的人视为芬恩的代替品而已。  
但继续看下去，迪卢木多重新回到芬恩麾下，间接死于主君手中，索弗兰才明白，不是的。  
英灵保有的人类感情并不多，如果还将自己当做芬恩的臣子的话，同时作为丈夫和父亲的迪卢木多，绝不可能原谅索弗兰对他做出的暴行。  
事实是迪卢木多已经原谅他了。  
英灵想保持的只是他的骑士身份吧，忠诚，誓约，公正，都是骑士道的一部分，迪卢木多从来没在不冲突的情况下放弃其中任何一样。  
索弗兰不知道迪卢木多在心中如何衡量和取舍这些骑士精神中的要素，但无疑，迪卢木多心中有自己的标准。

索弗兰不知道自己的记忆会不会被迪卢木多看到，如果看到了，英灵又会有什么反应？  
他曾一度堕为魔法的奴隶，最终在惶惶中放任生命走到尽头，意外得到崭新的生命后，他想完全地为自己而活一次。  
但在享乐和放纵中，那些快乐像泛浮的泡沫一样不曾深入心灵，无事一身轻，但也茫然无依，很多次他走在大道上、森林中、海波旁、人群里，会突然停下，茫然四顾，只觉得举目无路。  
没有魔法的生命是空虚无味的。  
他知道魔法，或者这个世界的魔术，仍然在呼唤着、等待着他，但他渴求的同时也惧怕，既不甘心放弃曾填充他灵魂每一寸的魔法，也不甘心真的被魔法掳走灵魂，成为行尸走肉。  
生命的时间在虚无的轻松中逝去，他也没有找到解决之法。  
放开自己去拥抱魔法，和永恒的力量融为一体，可以做到吗？  
每一次他这么想，答案只有一个：他不甘心。  
还是放弃性命比较简单。  
两次都选择了同一种结局。他这个人，就是太容易放弃了。  
迪卢木多始终不放弃他的愿望，是因为他更加能够忍受痛苦，还是因为他本身比较坚强，挫折对他造成的痛苦没有那么深呢？

第二次睡醒之后，索弗兰从到脚又对自己用了一遍治愈魔术，一度完全失去感觉的下半身，经过第二次系统的治愈，就渐渐恢复了感知，但还是没法行动。  
完全没感觉的情况还好一些，随着麻木的顿感慢慢褪去，被毁坏的魔术回路的疼痛逐渐明晰，那种断裂的破碎感几乎让索弗兰觉得他的肢体已经断成一截一截的。  
这让索弗兰整个下午都没能再睡着，魔力匮乏的虚弱感也困扰着他。  
索弗兰一边叹息着这个平静的世界把他变得娇贵了，一边若无其事地浏览着魔术书——在行李箱里发现这个的时候索弗兰还吃了一惊，然后发现那是弟弟肯尼斯放进去的。  
似乎也明白无论圣杯战争的结果如何，兄长都不会回到时钟塔了，肯尼斯打算出一本魔术集，把迄今为止索弗兰在他面前展示过的比较成形的魔术都记录下来，为此将手稿放进了兄长的行李。  
索弗兰为弟弟默不作声的心意好笑又感慨。  
肯尼斯对于打从心里喜欢的人总是很诚恳和弱势，未婚妻也是一样，哥哥也是一样。  
不管怎么说，这本手稿用来打发时间和掩饰异状都是好选择。  
索弗兰没打算隐藏自己的伤势，但也无意展示痛苦，尤其当身边还有个责任感强又爱操心的骑士时。  
中餐和晚餐都是迪卢木多带回来的，骑士不在的期间，索弗兰抗不过骑士的请求，设置了结界把房间包围起来。  
从那个关于生死的请求开始，迪卢木多已经越过那条主从互不干涉的线了。

接近黄昏时分，整个冬木市的魔术师几乎同时感到来自河道口方向的巨大魔力波动。  
索弗兰也向西方抬起头：“迪卢木多，你去看看。”  
此时离索弗兰负伤差不多正是一整天。  
骑士应了一声，灵体化穿出房间，到楼顶去观察了片刻，回来报告：“是Caster，正在河中心，看样子打算施放某种大型魔术。”  
索弗兰眯起眼睛：“要现在出战吗？”  
尽管索弗兰和迪卢木多都对作为奖励的令咒没有兴趣，但迪卢木多身为骑士，本身就无法忍受Caster肆无忌惮的杀戮，因此毫不犹豫地点了点头：“没错，不管他在做什么，在其取得成果之前解决掉他才是上策。”  
索弗兰合上书，放在桌子上：“那么走吧。”  
“索弗兰大人，您的意思是，您也一起去吗？”话一出口，迪卢木多就意识到自己问题的多余，仅凭这仓促间布置下的一道结界，要防备可能的袭击完全不保险，还是在他身边比较安全。  
但索弗兰的回应却不是出于安全性的考虑，轮椅上的魔术师注视着弥漫大雾的夜空，用嘲弄的口气回答：“即使身负重伤，甚至不能行走，我也是个魔术师啊——”  
迪卢木多从这句话的语气和神情认识到，索弗兰身为魔术师的自傲和他身为骑士的自豪是一样的。  
英灵没有再反驳，默默连着轮椅抱起主人。

 

八、

主从到达河堤时，Rider与Saber已经在商议对付Caster的方法，Rider望着河中心的庞大肉块，问：“Caster在那堆肉的中心，该怎么办？”  
“把他揪出来，只能这样。”迪卢木多插话道，并且将索弗兰的轮椅放在两名Master旁边。  
没有察觉到Lancer主从到来的维尔维特吓了一跳，看到索弗兰坐在轮椅上，还有破坏了俊美脸孔的伤疤，吃惊得叫起来：“哇……阿其波卢德老师！”  
索弗兰懒洋洋地看了他一眼。不同于之前从容悠闲，以至于一面之下就让Rider称为公子哥的姿态，此时索弗兰的懒散更像是出于确实的无力。  
一口气废掉半数魔术回路，这种对一般魔术师而言致死的伤势，给索弗兰带来的负担同样沉重，仅仅不到十个小时的睡眠并不能给他太大帮助，保持清醒就花了他大部分精力，使他看起来充满疲倦。  
“老、老师，您怎么了……？”  
在时钟塔时，索弗兰好歹对全部有无家世的学生一视同仁的恶劣，维尔维特对他的感观并不太坏，那天怒火攻心之下偷走了对方的圣遗物，再见面时却没有被谴责，让维尔维特在索弗兰面前格外心虚。  
“当然是受伤了。”索弗兰含笑回答，瞥见充当Saber明面上Master的白发女子脸色有些难看起来，笑容不禁更轻松了几分，“这场圣杯战争比我想象的精彩。”  
维尔维特哑然。

消耗海魔躯体的战术已被确认无用，Rider将海魔拖入固有结界，这场英灵间的争端因为Caster的疯狂被肆无忌惮的扩大了，Master们无论作为魔术师的能力如何，似乎都没有插手的余地。  
不过爱因兹贝伦家魔术师打来的电话打破了索弗兰的看法。  
那位伪Master女子不善于用电器，电话是维尔维特接的，通话完毕后，维尔维特却用充满疑惑的眼神看向迪卢木多。  
“怎么了？”注意到他视线的迪卢木多不禁问。  
“啊……对方有话要我转达给你。说是‘Saber的左手上有对城宝具’什么的……”  
索弗兰在一旁讶异地挑起眉，爱因兹贝伦家的那个魔术师还真是总给他惊喜。  
摩挲着下巴，索弗兰怎么想都觉得妙不可言。  
被所谓骑士精神拖累过一两次之后，那位Saber之主已经很好的掌握如何反过来利用骑士精神的要点了嘛。  
而且，索弗兰后知后觉地想到，爱因兹贝伦家魔术师和他抱有相同的英灵与魔术师分开作战观念，既然打了这样的电话来，想必Caster的Master已经被他解决了。

就如索弗兰所想的。向Saber确认过后，迪卢木多看向河面：“——呐，Saber。我绝不能原谅那个Caster。”  
索弗兰少有听到自己从者如此沉静平和、却充满决断与愤怒的语气，他不出声的倾听着。  
“他以使人绝望为荣，以传播恐怖为乐。我成为骑士前曾经发过誓，决不会放任‘邪恶’横行！”迪卢木多把红蔷薇插在地上，用两手握住黄蔷薇的两端。  
Saber一瞬间领悟了自己Master和迪卢木多的用意，惊呼：“——Lancer，千万不要这么做！”  
在迪卢木多回应骑士王之前，坐在轮椅上的魔术师发声了：“等等，Lancer，你是要毁掉宝具吗？”  
面对敌对阵营的骑士王，迪卢木多可以若无其事、侃侃而谈，面对将胜利和生命都寄托在自己枪上的主人，迪卢木多却无法保持理直气壮：“……是的，索弗兰大人。”  
索弗兰叹了口气：“算了，给我吧。”  
迪卢木多迟疑了一下，他不想浪费时间，他看出索弗兰并不太愿意自己毁掉宝具，但索弗兰承诺过战斗的过程由他决定，出于对主人的信任，他还是把必灭的黄蔷薇递了过去。  
索弗兰接过黄蔷薇，手指灵巧地抚过，就像在虚空中编织了什么，一层光落上去，却没有给宝具增添光辉，而是将宝具本身的光芒中和了一样一同消失，魔枪变得黯淡如石雕。  
索弗兰带着慵懒的倦意抬起头：“骑士王，你可以用宝具了吗？”  
Saber展开左手，同时探究地看着索弗兰，她第一次见到能封印宝具的人类魔术师，“可以。”  
索弗兰将黄蔷薇递给迪卢木多：“收好，这边结束了我再给你解封。”  
Saber已经争分夺秒地跑上湖面，迪卢木多有些不安地看着索弗兰：“索弗兰大人，抱歉，我擅作主张……”  
索弗兰并不在意：“我说过了吧，战场是属于你的，你可以按你的心意去做。”  
迪卢木多没有说感谢的话语或再次起誓，他只是将红蔷薇重新拿在手里，握紧了枪。

Berserker跳出来添乱时索弗兰倒是一点也不惊讶，他对事态的发展总有惊人的敏锐，看到Berserker在战场上出现，就在想它什么时候会来找Saber麻烦了。  
迪卢木多主动出战，用破魔的红蔷薇解决了Berserker所抢夺的F15战斗机，而后单枪匹马的Berserker被Archer出手干掉。  
Saber终于手握圣剑对准海魔。  
索弗兰注视着光点从一草一木中、从水与空气中、从世界的存在与灵魂中浮现，汇聚到少女骑士王手持的圣剑，激烈而清澈的光辉越来越耀眼。  
“这就是……被魔法再现的奇迹啊。”  
索弗兰轻喃。然后他看向身侧的迪卢木多，骑士的神情肃穆又端正，有着“光辉”之称的美貌在充斥天际的盛大光芒照耀下越发显得俊美如神祗。  
魔术师第一次感到，这个英灵仅用来承欢，确实是浪费了。

那份光芒耀眼到顶点时，谁都没有注意到，Lancer主从已经无声无息地从河堤上消失。  
径直到教会领取了一枚令咒，离开的时候，索弗兰正好碰见已经失去资格的Assasian主人言峰绮礼回到教会，似乎急切地想找他父亲。  
索弗兰没有多和他打招呼，风推动轮椅，平静地从他身边走过。  
在教会门口就给自己用了个隐身术，进入闹市区后，索弗兰将之改成忽略术，到达酒店房间，迪卢木多却没有立刻现身，而是短促地说了一声：“请稍等，索弗兰大人。”便离开了。  
片刻他就回来，索弗兰已经又拿起那本手稿，见到从者的身形出现，问：“你去侦察周围了吗？”  
迪卢木多点点头。  
索弗兰笑了笑：“行了，不用这么保持警惕，我可以确认没有被追踪。”  
然后他伸出手：“黄蔷薇。”  
魔枪仍然维持着石雕般的状态，尽管在迪卢木多手里，但他完全感觉不到与武器的联系，就像已经失去了它似的。  
失去魔力的短枪被魔术师横放在膝盖上，索弗兰从短枪底端开始，一寸寸抚过枪身，手指碰触过的地方，光芒开始浮现，就像他在塑造形体，给予它灵魂，魔枪在他手中得到新生。  
迪卢木多看着魔术的光芒从他主人指下绽放，觉得那比胜利誓约之剑的光辉更美。

最后碰触的地方是枪尖，手指滑下，利刃骤然绽放出寒光，一闪，像直刺人心底似的。  
索弗兰长舒一口气，将黄蔷薇递给迪卢木多，难掩疲惫：“好好收着吧。”  
迪卢木多知道人类魔术师很难对宝具造成伤害，哪怕只是短暂的封印，他俯身问：“索弗兰大人，这个魔术很耗费魔力吗？”  
“本来不值一提。”索弗兰有些索然地说，这是来自另一个世界的“魔法”，虽然是用这个世界的魔术力量。而没有继承魔术刻印的他，在这个框架下被限制了太多力量。

迪卢木多却将之理解成魔术师重伤后的魔力不足——当然他这样理解完全没错。  
“我、可以……”迟疑了一下，迪卢木多还是说完，“我可以给您补魔。”  
作为英灵，迪卢木多无法画出魔术阵，也无法放血，剩下的显然只有一种办法了。  
索弗兰抬起头，骑士正直地看着他。  
顿了顿，索弗兰轻声笑道：“就算你愿意，我也没那个行动力了。”  
“……我来。”存在于骑士脸上的，并不是委屈或者隐忍，而是平静坚定的神情。  
索弗兰无奈地低笑一声：“现在轮到你给我补充魔力了呢。”  
他将手中的书倒扣在桌子上，问道：“你知道怎么做吗？”  
迪卢木多点点头。

 

九、

轮椅作为做爱的场所来说太过狭小，迪卢木多把索弗兰抱到床上，让他背靠大而厚的软枕坐下，然后跪坐在他腿上，解开他的衣裤。  
索弗兰常穿的、偏向复古样式的正装，在冬木凯悦酒店的坍塌中蒙尘，还没来得及清洗，相似的款式在冬木市一时半会儿可买不到，迪卢木多只是估量着主人的身材带回了便装。为了方便坐轮椅，通常披着的金发也扎成一束，拢到胸前。  
这装扮让索弗兰少了很多贵族式漫不经心的懒散，更显得贴近尘世一些。也让迪卢木多更容易下手。  
迪卢木多低着头，看不清表情，但是可以看到额前那一缕垂下的头发轻晃着，光这样看着迪卢木多的动作，索弗兰就渐渐硬了。  
性器被迪卢木多握在手中的时候，索弗兰叹息了一声。

之前帮索弗兰换下染血的衣服、洗澡，迪卢木多就已经看过他的身体，但那时谁也没有一丝暧昧的遐想。  
骑士持枪的手此刻却做着色情的事，揉弄、抚慰，手指描摹着那个形状。索弗兰也能感到，迪卢木多骨节分明的手指，在哪一处弯曲，什么地方覆盖着厚茧。  
索弗兰腰部以下仍然动弹不得，虽然难以用脑神经指挥，但该有的触感一点也不会少。  
烧灼后的疼痛始终残留在血肉里，在这种事情上可以得到的欢愉也不会被削弱，反而因为无法移动、只能被动接受的姿态得到了新鲜的感觉和更深的快感。

确认手中的器官已经火热坚硬，骑士短暂地直起身，利落地脱掉常世的服装，露出属于武士的矫健身躯。  
全身赤裸后，迪卢木多用膝盖支撑着身体，抬高腰臀，对准索弗兰挺立的分身，他扶着床头的木板，慢慢坐了下去。  
疼痛一瞬间就席卷了两个人，索弗兰几乎软下去，但又因为性器被容纳的触感有些兴奋起来。  
保持着缓慢但是均匀稳定的速度，终于坐到了底，迪卢木多一直没有抬起头，几乎把身体弓成半圆，额头抵着索弗兰的肩。  
上次索弗兰做的时候，好歹还用手指和精液开括过，这次完全没有，迪卢木多疼得神智都模糊了，体内被异物填充的不适和撕裂感搅动着他的神经，过了一会儿迪卢木多才稍稍适应地回过神，泛起雾气的眼眸只看到一片迷蒙的金色。  
那是索弗兰大人的头发……  
迪卢木多模模糊糊地意识到这点，微微仰起下巴，吻了吻那些金发。

索弗兰只感到迪卢木多的脑袋在胸前蹭了蹭，就像被欺负的小动物一样，他腾出一只手，捏住迪卢木多的下巴，迫使他抬起头来，凑过去亲吻他。  
迪卢木多的表情甚至有点茫然，乖巧地张开嘴，吻所产生的魔力流通缓解了他的疼痛，然后单方面的亲吻变成了接吻，不知不觉迪卢木多已经挺直背，仰着的头变成低下，一只手扶着索弗兰后脑，插进他开始被汗水打湿而凌乱的金发中。  
漫长的一吻结束后，迪卢木多已经恢复清醒，并且感到索弗兰的分身在体内似乎又涨大了一点。  
骑士摆动起腰。  
索弗兰呻吟了一声，然后一把拽住迪卢木多的头发，把他的头拉下来，继续之前的吻。  
细微的魔力流动已经成了奔涌，让人觉得每一寸神经都在发烫，身体敏感得似乎能感到血液在体内流动，互相的碰触也格外撩人。  
迪卢木多的分身已经挺立起来，夹在两人的身体间，时不时摩擦索弗兰的小腹，断断续续的碰触让迪卢木多有点难耐，听到英灵从相交的唇齿间泄露的呻吟，索弗兰才发现这个情况。  
他保持着仰头接吻的姿势，摸索着抓住迪卢木多的一只手，然后握着这只手一起覆到迪卢木多的分身上。  
骑士身体一颤，下意识咬牙，险些咬到索弗兰的舌头，于是他慌忙张开嘴，却被索弗兰吻的更深，想要躲却又无处可逃，被索弗兰这样逼迫着，迪卢木多发出的呜咽声几乎有点可怜兮兮了。

情事当中，注入索弗兰体内的魔力，一直在缓慢地打通着被烧毁的魔术回路，这些魔力渗入魔术回路，就自动被分配到细致的地方，修补、重新连接、然后新的魔力流过，越多的魔术回路修复，魔力进展的速度越快。  
迪卢木多如果不是沉浸在情欲中，一定可以发现，他最初接到魔力供给时，就诞生的近乎恐惧的感觉。  
那时他的揣测，一部分是对的：那些魔力回路，简直是“活的”……  
唇舌相触、手指的摸索、皮肤的贴合、还有更深的结合中，那些被活化的魔力一部分流回迪卢木多的身体，化入那些构成他形体的魔力，这新加入的联系比一般的Master和Servant密切得多，随着微流的循环，更清楚这变化的索弗兰错觉他们的灵魂被连了起来。

迪卢木在索弗兰的手指间射出来，索弗兰还没释放，英灵趴在他胸口喘息了一会儿，又主动直起身体，让索弗兰进入的更深。  
无力控制腰部，主动权和节奏全部由迪卢木多把握，索弗兰还没这样做过爱。  
迪卢木多的体内一直都很紧，哪怕有被魔力激起的欢愉也不能抹掉痛苦的存在，  
索弗兰知道迪卢木多在疼，体内燃烧的魔术回路、回荡的情欲、迪卢木多那边传来的欢愉和疼痛全部交织着，让索弗兰有些脆弱地仰起头。  
迪卢木多的目光落向显现在眼前的洁白脖颈，他微俯下身，轻轻舔了舔索弗兰的喉结。  
索弗兰闷哼一声，射在迪卢木多体内。

帮助索弗兰清洗干净后，迪卢木多把他抱上轮椅，索弗兰当时没有完全脱掉的衣服已经来不及洗了，只得暂且穿上迪卢木多的衣服，而迪卢木多保持英灵武装的姿态。而后迪卢木多卷起床单被罩，扔到墙角。  
坐在轮椅上看着迪卢木多忙前忙后的收拾，索弗兰支颊微笑着。他的身体散发着淡淡的甜蜜的气味，那是迪卢木多手指的碰触所形成的痕迹。  
白天迪卢木多带回餐食的时候，索弗兰还饶有兴趣地问过，为什么他到现世以来碰到的东西——魔枪、衣装、食物等等，没有蜂蜜的香气，迪卢木多尴尬地解释，因为那也是魔力的一种体现，如果储魔量不满的话，就不会显现出来。  
多少对索弗兰缺乏知识的程度有所了解，会突然知道关于他的传说，迪卢木多也想到是梦境的原因，那有些懊恼的表情，一看就知道在想“为什么会梦到这种小事”，让索弗兰觉得相当可爱。  
魔力不会凭空诞生，魔术师的补魔只是通过“交换体液”的行为，让魔力从高的一方流向低的一方。但索弗兰改造过后的魔术回路，活性和自愈力都远不同于一般情况，得到充足的魔力源后就开始成倍的加速恢复，并且反馈迪卢木多。  
循环的魔力交换中，迪卢木多的储魔量一度达到满格，因此这项传说中的能力出现了吧。  
并不甜腻或浓烈，有些像淡淡的香水味道，让索弗兰一直被疼痛拉扯的神经终于稍微松懈了下来。

这份安宁祥和没能持续多久，迪卢木多就因为感到的英灵的气息猛地抬起头。  
对方已经接近到英灵的视力可以直接目睹的距离，迪卢木多两步抢到落地玻璃窗前，清楚看到夜色中的敌人，对面装修中的大厦中，和他所在等高的楼层，Saber一身戎装，单手拎剑，凛然站在水泥梁柱上，呼啸的夜风吹起她的发带和裙摆，但那弧度丝毫不娇柔，而是充满了力度的战意——  
“去战斗吧。”索弗兰开口道。  
迪卢木多低下头，他的主君脸上并没有一贯对于战斗轻慢的笑容，而是平静的、柔和的，索弗兰直视他：“把胜利带回来给我。”  
不称职的主人第一次说出这样的话，骑士的眼睛骤然明亮。

灵体化穿出窗户，骑士再一次现身已经在离少女王不远的另一根水泥梁柱上，并非Saber有意选择这么苛刻的地形，而是索弗兰栖身在闹市区的举动使英灵很难找到决战场所。  
脚下不是平实的大地，而是水泥和钢管横梁组成的巨大网格，这份挑战让交战双方在武器碰撞之前就跃跃欲试起来。  
公正的对决可以让迪卢木多这么高兴啊。  
英灵的喜悦之情通过相连的魔术回路稍微传递给了主人，索弗兰不禁微笑。

轮椅停在落地窗边，索弗兰欣赏着英灵的作战。魔力充沛、武器完好的迪卢木多对Saber占了不小的上风，那有若疾风闪电的身影，是他的骑士——  
警兆突然浮上心头，他的结界被破坏了。  
察觉到这件事的一刻，索弗兰刚要抬手召唤防护，一只冰冷的枪管已经停在他的后脑。  
索弗兰一瞬间就知道了那是谁，爱因兹贝伦家的魔术师。  
这个时候不能叫他的名字，真是遗憾啊。  
索弗兰想，果然上次还是应该问出他的名字的。

 

十、

卫宫切嗣站在索弗兰身后，把身体隐藏在落地玻璃窗边缘宽厚的窗帘里，静静打量着轮椅上的魔术师。  
上一次碰面之后，卫宫切嗣在反思战斗过程时，终于想到索弗兰的目的或许根本不是圣杯这个可能。  
以索弗兰并不专注于圣杯战争为前提条件考虑，联想起那冬木市第一高档的凯悦大酒店，卫宫切嗣终于想到一个找出索弗兰踪迹的办法：按酒店的等级一家家查询登记顾客。  
根本没花多少时间，所查问的第一家，仅次于冬木凯悦大酒店的旅馆，就找到了Lancer主从的踪迹。  
被炸了一次酒店后仍然没有吸取任何教训，索弗兰直接把本名和英灵的真名写在登记薄上。

潜入也比想象中容易，魔术师的所在除了一个包围房间的简易结界之外，没有采取任何防护或监视手段，也完全没有布置工房的痕迹，相反，软垫、餐盒、扣在桌上的书，使这个冰冷制式的高档房间满是生活气息。  
甚至——  
魔术师身上有些宽大、不合身的衣服、扔在墙角的卷成一团的床单，还有房间里里隐隐的特殊气味，都让人能轻易判断出之前发生的事情。  
虽然索弗兰的情况确实需要这种补魔手段，但卫宫切嗣不认为连自己生命都不在意的人会这么积极保持战斗力，和美貌英灵的这种行为，与其说出于战略考虑，不如说纯粹出于享乐吧。  
战斗、性爱，奢靡的生活，这个来自时钟塔的魔术师看起来只是在享受这些而已，也因此行事无常、轻忽生命。这与卫宫切嗣之前的判断不同——从资料上看，他还以为索弗兰是个在追寻什么的迷途者。  
但结论并没有错，圣杯战争开始之前，卫宫切嗣一共搜集到除他外四个Master的资料，那时他就对爱丽说过，言峰绮礼会是他最大的对手，索弗兰•埃尔梅罗•阿其波卢德，则会是这场圣杯战争最大的变数。  
现在，就把这个变数扼杀在这里。

一张羊皮纸从索弗兰后方越过肩头，被扔到他的膝上。  
索弗兰伸手展开纸卷，想了一会儿才想起弟弟提到过的这个东西：自我强制征文。  
束缚术式：对象——卫宫切嗣。  
以卫宫的刻印命令：以达成下述条件为前提，誓约成为诫律而束缚对象，无任何例外。  
誓约： 针对卫宫家第五代继承者、矩贤之子切嗣，以索弗兰•埃尔梅罗•阿其波卢德为对象，永远禁止杀害、伤害之意图及行为。  
条件：用光所有的令咒，让Servant自杀。

目光奇妙地打量了一下这张羊皮纸，索弗兰抬起头，目光落向前方，但不是看向交战中的英灵，只是平视而已。  
“我还是知道了你的名字。”索弗兰以不会引起卫宫切嗣反弹的音量轻声说，“卫宫切嗣，是吗？”  
那个男人只用沉默以对，平静的目光从后方落在他身上，等待他做出选择，似乎不会被任何话、任何事动摇。  
命运真是奇妙啊，你永远不会知道下一秒它会给你什么样的转折。索弗兰一度以为这个男人会是他的处刑者，但这份自我强制征文来到他面前，意味着或许他的生命永远不会结束在名为卫宫切嗣的男人手中。  
他脑中冒出了一个计划，然后无可抑制地为此笑了起来。

“迪卢木多，你相信我吗？”  
“？”  
在激战中突然传来主人的声音，迪卢木多分神之下险些被Saber的剑击中。  
迪卢木多没有直接回答，但他坚定的心意通过魔力回路传达给了索弗兰。  
索弗兰继续问道：“你愿意在任何情况下相信我吗？”  
答案当然还是肯定的，但迪卢木多已经开始觉得不安。问题仍在传来：“你想要的东西大概我永远也没法给你，即使如此你也愿意陪伴我吗？”  
索弗兰轻柔的声音令迪卢木多感到强烈的不详，一枪封住Saber的攻势，迪卢木多向后跳跃到Saber的攻击范围之外，不安地用魔力呼唤：“索弗兰大人？”  
“Lancer？”Saber意外于Lancer突然脱离战局的举动，然而这个表情她已经见过一次了，突然一凛，“切嗣又干了什么？”  
迪卢木多没回答她，看向酒店落地窗边，索弗兰仍然坐在那里，还带着笑，似乎专注地等待答案。  
那平静的表象却让迪卢木多有些发慌，他深吸一口气，坚定的回应道：“我愿意，索弗兰大人。英灵永生不死，然而在圣杯战争中被召唤出来的Servant只是一次性消耗品的英灵分身而已，所以，我的生命——是为您存在的。”  
“……我第一次知道这种事情。”在卫宫切嗣的注视下，索弗兰轻笑，“那么我就放心了。忍耐一下，等待一下，直到我接你回来，我的骑士。”  
他悠然地伸展手指，覆盖在那份自我强制征文上，索弗兰柔声问了最后一个问题：“你害怕吗？”  
迪卢木多似乎感到了什么，已经完全恢复平静，遥遥与索弗兰对视，平静地回答：“不，索弗兰大人。”  
下一瞬，他手中的红蔷薇穿透了他自己的胸膛。

“啊……”  
迪卢木多发出茫然的声音，Saber惊骇的目光中，他抬起手，低头看了看插在胸口的枪身和汩汩流出的血液。  
致命的创伤和疼痛让他的身形摇摇欲坠，看起来几乎要从水泥梁柱上掉下去，但英灵还是站在那里，目光掠过Saber惨白和铁青交加的脸色，他终于看到索弗兰背后黑衣的身影。  
被威胁了吗？不，不是。  
迪卢木多凝视着轮椅上的索弗兰，英灵出众的视力让他在夜色中也能把索弗兰的表情看的一清二楚，那是柔和的，平静的，笑容已经从他脸上消失，嘴唇微微抿起，类似第一次主动命令他出战时的表情又有些不同，更多了些坚定。  
——他的主君终于决定开始为自己而战了。  
迪卢木多为这个发现感到欣慰。  
从脚开始，英灵已经渐渐化为魔力，他对着主君露出一个平和的笑容：“我等待您，索弗兰大人。”

索弗兰的嘴唇喃喃蠕动，剩下的两道令咒几乎是一同消失，手背上恢复光洁一片。  
迪卢木多的表情似乎有所改变，但在任何人看清之前，英灵已彻底消散。  
卫宫切嗣没有看漏这个时间差，在索弗兰背后，他只能从令咒的消失情况判断索弗兰确实用光了所有令咒，不知道内容是什么——反正，是什么都无所谓了。  
他退后一步，摸出打火机点燃一支烟。  
空气中忽地响起激烈的摩擦声，伴着在灯火通明的室内不明显的火光，一阵子弹倾泻而来，却全部被索弗兰周身一层看不见的墙挡住，乒乒乓乓一阵乱响后徒劳地跌落地面。  
卫宫切嗣完全没料到索弗兰还能用魔术，立刻向后一跃拉开距离，但与此同时，索弗兰也惊讶地睁大眼睛，他的魔术其实并没有被发动。  
他没天真到相信卫宫切嗣这个手段凌厉出众的男人会这么简单放过他，却有足够的自信，无论什么攻击都不可能快过风，但当袭击到来时风墙并没有被他的魔力催动，子弹叮叮当当的落在地上，索弗兰才反应过来发生了什么。  
索弗兰还是小看了卫宫切嗣，将他致伤的凶手本人很清楚自己的起源弹没有起到足够的效力。  
一瞬间索弗兰就明白了，卫宫切嗣亲自现身威胁他的同时，已经令助手在这个房间外布下封魔阵法——又或是他亲自布下由助手启动。魔术阵抑制了这个房间里的一切魔术力量，不同于佣兵出身的卫宫切嗣，坐在轮椅上半身瘫痪的索弗兰，在失去魔术后，用子弹就可以简单解决。  
卫宫切嗣还真是把什么都算到了。  
救了索弗兰的是一个结界徽扣，他以前随手做的，可以防备物理撞击，却对魔术力量几乎没有丝毫防御力的小东西，出行前顺手挂在行李箱上，避免挤压损坏，而后迪卢木多帮他穿上过大的衣服时，拿来别住领口。  
在这个被禁用了魔术力量的房间，签下自我强制征文的卫宫切嗣不能伤害他，那个未露面的助手凭借子弹已经无法威胁索弗兰的生命了。  
他忠诚的骑士啊，死后也在保护他呢！

 

十一、

索弗兰突然大笑，笑得流出泪来，他没有去管卫宫切嗣，只是注视着迪卢木多消失的地方。  
命运般的巧合让他心中充满喜悦，无论过程为何，结局是，他赌赢了，最终的胜利已经有一半握在他手中。  
他的笑声很快转为低笑，封魔法阵说来简单，却是燃烧黄金和魔力做原料的东西，无论还负担着一个英灵供魔的卫宫切嗣，还是他那个只能用用枪支的助手，作为主持阵法的人都不可能坚持很久。  
不出他所料，笑声未歇索弗兰就感到空气中传来什么破碎的感觉，魔术师清晰地扑捉到这一瞬微妙的差别。

卫宫切嗣只被欺骗了一刻，就领悟到绝不可能有魔术师能抵抗魔术阵的效果，索弗兰身上多半有什么防护礼装——只因为索弗兰从来没用过魔术礼装，就认为他不会用礼装，这点是他的失误。  
魔术和物理都无效的话，就只能徒手，这也足够。但他不行，舞弥又没有足够快的领悟到他的意思，只在片刻的僵持中，魔术阵的时效已到达尽头。  
感受到组成空气的风和水已经染上魔术师气息变得蠢蠢欲动，卫宫切嗣已经做好召唤从者的准备，魔术师反击的时候到了。

但索弗兰并没有攻击的意思，他恢复从容姿态，甚至更加凛然。看了卫宫切嗣一眼，金发魔术师的身影突然消失，只剩下空荡荡的轮椅。  
卫宫切嗣眉头一皱，对着轮椅开了一枪，穿透软垫的子弹证明这里确实已经没有人。  
他保持警惕握枪四顾，然后皱着眉吐了口气。  
最糟糕的情况。  
他不知道索弗兰还在不在附近，但无疑，彻底排除Lancer组的计划已经失败了。  
虽然成功除掉了Lancer，但索弗兰那最后一眼让他明白，这个被起源弹打中后仍能保持行动力和攻击力的魔术师被激起了斗志。  
跟他之前看到是那个懒散而漫无目标的魔术师不同，此后索弗兰确实会为了圣杯而采取行动。  
可能会去夺取其他人的Servant，还有——  
从他——虽然出乎意料的——准备了礼装保护自己来看，卫宫切嗣的威胁并不足够有力，如果加上Lancer的配合，至少今晚逃出生天完全没问题，但他干脆地结束了Lancer的生命，因此必须估计他可能有在其意识中媲美英灵的底牌。  
而卫宫切嗣这一方，自我强制征文已经让他无法对索弗兰本人动手。条约语句过于完美让他用令咒命令Saber也不行，让爱丽代替自己下令的话……  
让舞弥独自离开后，一边思索着对策，卫宫切嗣一边丝毫不引人注意地走出酒店。  
在酒店后的停车场，等在那里的是妻子和已经离开英灵战场的从者。绯红的眼眸中是哀伤和迷惑、不能置信的眼神，湖绿的眼瞳中，是毫无疑问的憎恨的目光。  
一瞬间，卫宫切嗣就领悟到，Saber已经把今天晚上他的行为全部告诉了爱丽斯菲尔。

卫宫切嗣猜的没错，索弗兰确实还在附近，并且将他和骑士王那关于正义的争执收入眼底。  
坐在方才沾染过英灵留下的魔力之血的水泥梁柱上，索弗兰撤掉透视魔术。  
如果说之前还有一丝没能死在卫宫切嗣手上的不甘，现在已经完全没有了。  
把整个圣杯战争都当成自己盛大的葬礼是不错，但要是被当做通往正义终点上一块不大不小的绊脚石而除掉，可真是让人不爽呢。  
而且，死的那么容易，不就太对不起迪卢木多歇尽灵魂的保护了。

当看到要求他亲手终结迪卢木多生命的条约，索弗兰第一次诞生念头，想要长久的把一个人留在身边。  
如果迪卢木多在的话，他就不会迷茫了吧。  
如果迪卢木多在的话，他肯定不会再害怕。  
有迪卢木多……他就可以给自己一个理由，让自己继续走下去。

索弗兰相当的专横又傲慢，如果他一开始就好好经营和迪卢木多的关系，等到迪卢木多自愿和他上床恐怕也不会花太长时间。  
但是，两辈子他都没有学会什么是征询和商讨，直接将两人的关系降到了最低点。  
哪怕他开始喜欢一个人，也还是为了自己。  
他想要迪卢木多。

索弗兰向着天空拥抱般地伸出双手。  
周围一根根钢筋水泥搭起的大厦骨架，阴影投在他身上如鬼影幢幢，头顶却是一览无余、星辉遍布的天空。  
依山傍水的冬木市，有着一般现代化都市几乎不可能拥有的布满星星的夜空。  
除了魔法之外，索弗兰第一次如此身心渴望地想要什么。  
他一度追求死亡，甚至享受那过程，但死亡不是他的愿望，他也不曾渴求，证明他失败的终途，有什么可冀求的呢？  
迪卢木多不一样，这个英灵跟所有人都不一样，遇见迪卢木多这件事，跟他所有经历过的事情都不一样。  
当他已经不那么想死的时候，却犯下致命的疏忽，那因为英灵的细致体贴而无意间布下的防护却救了他的命，这让索弗兰受到了极大的震动。  
——完全和骑士的誓言应和上了。  
非常想要，抓住就不想放手，哪怕圣杯战争结束，这个英灵也别想离开他。  
索弗兰可以在此夜保下迪卢木多的命，但是他想得到一个英灵，就必须赢得圣杯战争。  
他第一次渴望起圣杯来。  
圣杯还能听到他的呼求吗？

仰头盯着高举的白皙的右手背，索弗兰想起，不久之前，这手指、手掌还碰触过的英灵那就像人类血肉之躯的身体，他脸上浮现笑容。  
无所谓。  
他会用自己的方式，将圣杯拿到手中。

随后索弗兰在水泥横梁上站了起来。  
不知道是不是因为同步率足够高，迪卢木多给他补魔的效果比想象中还好，完全打通了没有被彻底损坏的那些魔术回路。  
就是那些充斥在新生的魔术回路里未被消化的魔力，让索弗兰的感观迟钝到没发现卫宫切嗣设下的陷阱。  
完全消化了补充的魔力后，索弗兰已经取回了全身的控制权。

晨曦渐渐亮起的微薄光线中，索弗兰走上街道。他的目标很明确：冬木市民会馆。  
冬木市比较强的聚灵地里，冬木市民会馆由于人烟气太重，是最差的一个了，但这样被打扰的可能性也最小，索弗兰不在乎人烟气，他的魔术终究有一部分本源是来自另一个世界。  
“最后说不定要干一票大的。”  
所以一定要让自己达到最好的状态，索弗兰带着微笑轻喃，毫不吝啬地放出自己的血，简直用了这辈子从来没有过的用心画这个魔术阵。  
汲取地脉、搜集魔力、隔绝探查、停滞生机，一个个功能被加诸进魔术阵复杂的线条里。指尖抹下最后一笔，殷红的血液汇入起点，连成完整的魔力循环，血液沉入地面，变成铭刻的固体，散发出微光。  
“就在这里，睡到圣杯战争的终曲吧。”  
失去迪卢木多后，索弗兰已经对那漫长的战斗过程失去了兴趣。  
这个法阵在汇聚魔力的同时，也会自动搜集空气中的魔力浓度并作出分析，英灵的数量降到三个以内，他就会被唤醒。  
完成一切准备，索弗兰躺进魔术阵中，封闭了自己的意识。  
魔术阵包裹着沉眠的魔术师，缓缓沉入地表。

从浸入灵魂的黑泥中醒过来，卫宫切嗣终于比他的夙敌占得先机。  
舞弥向他报告，确实亲眼目睹岩峰璃正将言峰绮礼送上飞机后，他确实为此松了口气，但事实证明他放心太早了。  
按照言峰绮礼本人的说法，到达目的地后立刻坐飞机赶了回来，重新踏上冬木市后，他做的唯一一件事，就是夺走爱丽斯菲尔带到市民会馆。  
“不见你一面我无法甘心，卫宫切嗣，我一定要得到答案，也许得到答案我就可以从这罪孽中解脱了——”  
但圣杯倾泻下的黑泥打断了他们的决斗。  
枪口抵在前代行者的后心，卫宫切嗣听到与之前的狂热不同，充满失望和愤怒的声音：“我没想到你的愿望是这种事，太可笑了！太愚蠢了！怎么可能——”  
卫宫切嗣不理解，也半点不想理解此时言峰绮礼的感情从何而来，他对着代行者的心脏开了一枪。  
对手的尸体倒进黑泥里，卫宫切嗣漠然地迈开脚步，突然间他有所感应，豁然扭头。  
坍塌大半的天花板露出上层建筑，一楼地板的裂口边缘正站着一个男人，居高临下地俯视着他。  
金发魔术师仍是那一身略大的西装，长发扎成一束，稍带凌乱地搭在肩头，看起来有些慵懒的风流气。  
“卫宫切嗣。”索弗兰唇齿温柔地吐出这个名字，负手而立，笑道，“我们又见面了。”

 

十二、

六十多个小时的沉睡修养与汇聚魔力，让索弗兰举手投足间都充满力量的痕迹，卫宫切嗣的眼中，眼前这个魔术师与之前判若两人。  
狰狞的伤痕都已经愈合了，金发魔术师的面容重新恢复俊美，甚至更上一层楼，那些懒散从他身上消失殆尽，姿态满是从容不迫的风采。  
索弗兰愉快地看着卫宫切嗣：“我签下的那份自我强制征文，似乎到了发挥效用的时候了。”  
卫宫切嗣立刻联想到当日索弗兰太过轻易的妥协：“你早就料到这种状况……不可能！”  
一半一半吧，索弗兰想，回答了自己的初衷：“我从第一眼看到你就知道，卫宫切嗣，如果说本届圣杯战争的最终，有谁能走到圣杯之前，一定是你。”  
一次半与卫宫切嗣对战的经历，让索弗兰认识到，自己是个正统的魔术师——甚至还有点陷在前世“魔法师”的状态里出不来。而卫宫切嗣，最擅长对付的就是正统魔术师。  
索弗兰在短时间内很难——也压根不想改变他的这种本性。  
他必须要赢过卫宫切嗣，而卫宫切嗣自己将那机会送到他面前。  
至于现在的状况，只能理解为幸运之神的垂青了。  
他悠闲地向前走了一步，站在岌岌可危的碎裂地面边缘，如临深渊：“卫宫切嗣，你知道在我这种人眼中，你是什么吗？简直就是绝好的替罪羊、被奉上神坛流血的祭品啊。”  
他的前世，不隶属任何势力就意味着所有研究和施法的消耗都必须自己想办法，在把大量魔法无偿流传出去之前，他一度恶名昭著，有不少高洁的骑士或自诩正义的年轻勇者来讨伐他，他也曾亲手把败在他脚下的勇者钉死在祭坛上。  
“正因为有你这种奋不顾身的人存在，我等才可以理所当然的对罪恶漠然或主动创造罪恶，反正有救世主，世界就不会毁灭嘛。”  
卫宫切嗣咬紧了牙，没有回应。  
索弗兰有些好奇地看着他：“你要召唤Saber毁了圣杯吗？”  
卫宫切嗣用嘶哑而疲惫至空洞的声音回答：“你没有看到吗！？圣杯是那种东西……”  
“是啊，那种东西……”索弗兰叹了口气，抬头看向漂浮在空中的金杯，眼神慢慢改变。  
他悲哀地喃喃：“多么可悲啊，又是魔法的奴隶。”  
他说的是，为了触不到的理想汲汲营营上千年的御三家；打从心里相信而陷入死斗的的魔术师；还是凝聚人们祈愿而成、最后却被这祈愿玷污的圣杯呢？  
索弗兰看着这魔法具现化的圣杯，就像在看着短短数日之前的他自己。  
越是这时候，他越感到迪卢木多的可贵。

完全没有刺激卫宫切嗣的意思，索弗兰仅以陈述事实的口吻说：“Archer和Saber似乎玩的很开心呢。”  
远坂时臣不知是仍在远坂邸遥控操作，还是在附近等待战果，但那不重要，直线距离索弗兰离圣杯最近，有这个距离就够了。两个英灵都没有发现底下对峙的魔术师，索弗兰仰头看着漂浮在空中，散发着金光的圣杯。背对着卫宫切嗣，他却毫不担心，就算现在把魔术刻印从身上挖出来，卫宫切嗣也没有伤害他的能力。  
圣杯近在咫尺。  
然而索弗兰没有丝毫得到胜利的喜悦。  
站在这里，他只感到前所未有的孤独。  
没有人陪伴过，就不会明白什么是寂寞，迪卢木多是第一个离他那么近的人。

但是没关系，迪卢木多很快就会回来。  
在迪卢木多用红蔷薇穿透自己胸膛，而还没有消散之前，对他露出那个笑容之后，索弗兰又接连用了两道咒令：  
不要回到英灵座，等待我把你唤醒。

“我必须感谢你，圣杯。”仰望着渴求诞生的魔力结晶，索弗兰轻声的、平静的、诚恳地说，“你听到了我愿望，回应了我，邀请我到来，给予我舞台，而且让我得到了非常宝贵的东西。”  
迪卢木多无力拯救他对魔术的迷茫，但迪卢木多会单纯地珍惜他的生命，还有那一心一意的相信。  
他因为看到了那个高洁的、纯粹的灵魂而不再动摇。  
无论追求的是骑士道的全部精神，还是单纯的忠诚之心，迪卢木多为此成了永生的英灵，至今仍在忠义间挣扎，寻找出路。  
他似乎也没必要那么快放弃。

“所以，抱歉，为了我想要的世界，想要的东西，不能让你降生。”  
索弗兰张开双臂，念起咒文。  
“到达之地、御临之地、破解之地，从者所发出的欢呼声，败者所发出的诅咒声——”  
庞大的魔力一瞬间席卷天空，冬木市民会馆的天花板轰然破碎，露出深黑的夜空，天空中不知何时出现的“孔”也一览无余，似乎有一道无形的龙卷风把索弗兰包裹在其中，正试图向上，贯通天地。索弗兰脚下的地板也粉碎了，踏着风之阶梯站在半空。  
卫宫切嗣看向天空的那个孔，不详地联想起在圣杯中看到的黑泥之雨，他顶着狂风站在原地，很快就不得不半跪下去，地面似乎都震颤起来。  
更高一层建筑中交手的英灵也被惊动，被打断了婚礼的英雄王惊愕地回头，才刚刚发现他眼中的毛虫已潜伏到如此觊觎他宝物的位置，两把宝具被愤怒地投出，但还没接近就被无形的魔力之风绞碎了。随后他也被狂风抑住行动力。  
“——从中诞生者为吾之权杖，从中凝结者为吾之桂冠——”  
以前世艰险和痛苦换来的力量为傲的索弗兰，哪怕深入了解过，也从不曾将自己融入此世的魔术体系，一直以来都凭借着自身的本源之力来调动外围魔术力量，这是他来到这个世界以来，第一次用咒文来使出魔术。  
前世的魔法无法容纳于此世的体系，此世中强大的魔术他毫无所知，因此这魔术不来自于任何一个地方。  
他在现编。  
“——宏大的希望孕育着绝望之色，深渊的绝望赞颂着希望之音，赤红大地尽裂，黑浊天空尽崩，我所见之一切却可得永存——”  
这是用他两世之集成的知识，对魔术与魔术的全部了解，对这个世界的全部剖析，完成的第一个魔术，以人类之身，借用天地间的一切力量。  
“——纪元往复，轮回无止，在有死无生之地赠与我撼动天地之歌吧！”  
全身的魔力有如在呼吸一般，一起一伏间不断膨胀着，魔术回路都发痛的地步，索弗兰紧紧盯着小圣杯，爬升的风柱吞没了闪着金光的小圣杯，庞大的魔力冲刷着它，它与大圣杯的联系被切断，平衡一被打破，天空中那个孔里的黑立刻泥倾泻而出，几乎转眼就被无形的风柱堵住，但之前像倒水一样掉落的黑泥已经如洪流沿着风柱外侧降落到地上，狂怒的英雄王正要发动第二波攻击，被倾泻黑泥浇了个正着，立马就被吞没了。  
离得稍远一些而暂且逃过一劫的Saber目瞪口呆地看着面前的一切，卫宫切嗣的声音响起来：“Saber——阻止这些黑泥！用宝具、什么都好，以令咒命令！！”  
头脑还未理解眼前的情况，但Servant的躯壳已经遵照指令行动了起来，风王结界从圣剑表面散开，少女王高举圣剑，汇聚起光辉，高高跃起，全力瞄准黑泥奔涌的前方劈下，在大地划开巨大的沟壑，黑泥刚刚冲破建筑的墙壁，就落入深渊，全部被阻隔在裂痕和市民会馆的残骸中间。  
不多的黑泥很快化为纯粹的大火，遮天蔽日，被火光照亮的建筑下方，卫宫切嗣屏息看着索弗兰的举动。  
那天上的孔中流动的满满全是这种黑泥，如果全浇下来足以毁灭半个世界！  
然而风柱阻塞着它，与它对峙，卫宫切嗣不敢打扰索弗兰，却看到金发魔术师的目光隔着风墙落在他身上，他大声问：“我能做什么？”  
卫宫切嗣的魔术造诣看不出索弗兰在净化，但他知道索弗兰在阻止这个“世间一切之恶”降临，这就够了。

索弗兰的魔力正越来越深地浸入那个“孔”中，他清晰地感到无数悲叹、哀嚎、怒吼、狂笑反复回荡着，那些负面的“恶”像黑雾拦在他的指尖之前，让他的精神不能飞翔到天空尽头。  
身体里每一分魔术回路都在发出被碾轧的痛苦，索弗兰脚下与地面的距离在一分分缩短，风压已经让他开始感到力不从心。其实毁掉那个孔早就可以办到了，但他却冀求着更高的成就。  
身为魔术师看到这等奇迹当然忍不住挑战，而为了自己之前那一刻的嗟叹，索弗兰也不会放着它不管。  
他还是高看了自己——不，没有高看，他对自己是水平估计正确，只是看低了“圣杯”。

目光侧移落到卫宫切嗣身上，卫宫切嗣立刻反应过来。听到风墙外隐隐传来的问题，索弗兰说：“让Saber全力烧毁天上那个孔……”  
Saber已经拎着圣剑向两位魔术师跑来：“切嗣！到底发生了什么？那个是什么东西！？”  
“那就是圣杯。”卫宫切嗣苦涩地回答，“我们统统都错了。”  
Saber不可置信又绝望地看着天上淌满黑泥的孔，哪怕还不理解前因后果，她也不会认为这就是万能许愿机。  
卫宫切嗣已经打起精神来，把从教会得到的奖励也加上，一口气用出两枚令咒：“Saber！全力烧毁天上的孔！”  
Saber木然着，跟随令咒的指示第二次举起剑，短时间内将对城宝具两次解放真名，这份魔力消耗仅凭英灵难以负担，随着金色光辉冲破天空，作为Master，身体里的魔力一瞬间被抽空，卫宫切嗣立刻昏了过去。

在所有联系断绝之前，索弗兰榨干身体里最后一丝魔力，拥抱了那个新生的，孤寂的，纯洁的精神。  
不再溢满恶意的圣杯，在时间彼端，六十年后，总会有人，满怀期待地迎来它的降临。

所有的风暴都已止息，天空一片沉静，万里无云，失去光辉的小圣杯掉入索弗兰怀里。不远处，朝阳正渐渐从水面升起。  
索弗兰跌坐在地上，低头看向怀里的金黄杯子，他拿着圣杯站了起来，晨光又给圣杯镀上一层柔和的光辉。  
通往世界外侧的道路被切断了，但大圣杯的投影已经部分降临到小圣杯上，索弗兰感觉得到这上面凝结着五个英灵的力量，足够了，足够了——

并不因为渴望圣杯而加入这场战争，却得到最后的胜利的魔术师，看着手中的圣杯，微微笑起来。  
最后他对圣杯许下的愿望是：“让本届圣杯战争中降临的迪木卢多分身——”  
他把这祈愿赠还与他。  
“——活下来。”

 

十三、

索弗兰不在乎圣杯用什么方式实现这个愿望，只要将迪卢木多还给他。  
没有任何征兆，但圣杯确实听到他的愿望，在他手中消散了，就像英灵灵体化那样成为扩散的金色雾霭融入空气。  
索弗兰静静等待着。  
逐渐亮起的晨曦中，薄薄的自然光在索弗兰面前勾勒出缓缓清晰的人影，以仿佛朝露般随时会消散的姿态，凝结成确实的人影。

迪卢木多睁开金色的眸子，视线中刚刚映入主君平静的面容，就被周围环境的满目疮痍震住了。  
说满目疮痍也不太对，以那道如同通往地底深渊的裂隙为界，一面是干净整洁的街道，路边还有着清新的绿化带，一面是巨大建筑的残骸，天顶崩析，地面以下的部分也显露出来，中间还有着不少破碎的轿车和座椅，黑色的厉火还在断井残垣间燃烧着。而迪卢木多意识消亡前威胁最大的敌人正晕倒在索弗兰脚边。  
迪卢木多喃喃地问：“索弗兰大人，这里发生了什么？”  
对这个问题完全不出意料，但索弗兰也不打算回答，他现在不想花精力在已经结束的圣杯战争上。  
看着重新在世间获得形体的骑士，他轻声说：“迪卢木多，我有一句话，还没有对你说。”  
迪卢木多立刻把注意力重新投注到主君身上：“请说，索弗兰大人。”  
“我同意。”  
在骑士露出茫然的神情之前，索弗兰补充：“你提出的请求，我同意了。”  
迪卢木多向索弗兰提出过的请求无非战斗和活下去，还没有得到的答复的，只有一个。  
——如果您觉得您的生命无从寄托的话，请交给我吧。  
金色的眼瞳露出喜悦的光芒，迪卢木多的面容一瞬间像发出光来。  
索弗兰的声音柔和而缓慢：“要把我的生命珍放在你的灵魂里。”  
以为自己还是Servant的骑士单膝跪下，承诺：“只要我的灵魂存在一天——”  
“对了，还忘记告诉你一件事。”索弗兰打断他，“我已经赢得圣杯战争了。”  
迪卢木多下意识看了卫宫切嗣一眼，然后低下头：“很抱歉，未能为吾主尽力。”  
即使以谢罪的姿态俯头，骑士的声音却很明朗，纯粹的为他高兴着。  
索弗兰慢吞吞地说：“我并没有需要圣杯实现的愿望——”  
这是早就告诉过他的事。  
“——所以我许愿让你‘活下来’。”

迪卢木多对着地面睁大眼睛，被这句话点醒，他终于发现了他与“上一次”存在的不同，即使仍然是英灵之姿，但他已经无法灵体化了。  
一瞬间迪卢木多就领悟到，他不再是英灵座上本体的某个一次性分身，而成为了一个完整真实的生命，即使是灵体。  
以忠诚为愿望和誓约的骑士，选择了永恒的孤独换取付出的机会，不求嘉许，也不求回报。  
这短暂而不真实的生命，如果能给主君的余生以帮助就好了，抱着这样简单想法献出生命，迪卢木多却得到了从未奢望的赠礼，一时茫然。  
这沉默让索弗兰蓦然不快，伸手拽起迪卢木多的头发，迫使他抬起头：“你对我决定有什么意见吗？”  
索弗兰的声音仍然很平静，迪卢木多所见，他几乎任何时候都从容不迫，哪怕面对死亡。  
但此刻索弗兰给迪卢木多感觉不一样。  
之前被周遭的环境吸引注意，此刻迪卢木多才真正好好看向他的主君，最后骑士的目光投进主君俯视的瞳中。  
那湛蓝的眼眸并不是如海水般深远无波，而是明亮的，充满了生气。  
拥有光辉之美貌的骑士笑起来：“您的意志，就是我的方向。吾主。”  
索弗兰松开他，哼笑一声，双手插兜直起身。

圣杯战争结束后的第一件事，是让迪卢木多帮忙拎卫宫切嗣去医院。  
卫宫切嗣醒来，看见的就是一身便装的金发魔术师在他床边削苹果。卫宫切嗣竟然很平静。  
圣杯战争那样的结束后，敌意似乎都烟消云散了。

索弗兰削着苹果告诉了卫宫切嗣圣杯战争的后续信息，他那个无能的学生维尔维特竟然活下来了，此外的存活人物还有医院里的两个以及远坂家主，不过远坂家主或许只能算半个，因为他老婆被间桐家的Master“误杀”了。远在德国的爱因兹贝伦已经得知圣杯战争的结局并且飞快宣布了对叛徒的判决：永久驱逐。  
然后他一边吃苹果，一边从卫宫切嗣口中得知了他沉眠后的圣杯战争发展。  
Berserker之主以远坂家主为目标，被远坂家主击伤后，却为言峰绮礼所救，言峰绮礼成功让远坂家主认为这是为了之后的战略着想，远坂家主也确实利用了Berserker阻挡Saber主从，那个濒临死亡的Master已经无力管束他对Saber有强烈执念的狂战士从者。  
远坂家与爱因兹贝伦家结盟后，言峰绮礼一度被排除出圣杯战争，但他自己又潜回出手，Saber在此之前与Rider决战后胜出，没能完成就因为小圣杯被劫走而被迫打断，卫宫切嗣与远坂时臣打了一场，因为急着找妻子连起源弹都没用上，只用普通子弹打伤了远坂时臣，之后远坂家主一直留在远坂邸遥控Archer，Rider败亡于Archer之手，然后，言峰绮礼点燃了通告诸方的魔术烟火。  
这其中还有相当一部分是言峰绮礼告诉卫宫切嗣的。

索弗兰想到他目睹的，言峰绮礼充满痛苦和憎恨的质问，好奇地问：“你的愿望是什么？”  
卫宫切嗣简洁地回答：“拯救世界。”  
来自有着神眷和异族，时不时会发生大灾难的异世的魔术师茫然了一刻，然后紧张起来：“怎么？这世界有什么灾厄要发生了吗？”  
卫宫切嗣平静地反问：“灾厄不是每天都在发生吗？”  
他大概也意识到索弗兰误会了什么，补充：“更准确来说，我希望世界上所有人都幸福美满。”  
索弗兰陷入另一种层面的惊愕：“要让所有人都幸福美满？这怎么可能实现？圣杯也办不到吧？”  
然而看到卫宫切嗣平静安然的目光，索弗兰一瞬间就明白了言峰绮礼的痛恨，他为什么能这么坚信？为什么能毫不动摇？这么天真的荒谬的愚不可及的理想，怎么能支撑他走出那么远，甚至一直走下去？  
索弗兰为此几乎笑出来，如果是遇到迪卢木多之前的自己，一定会嫉妒到憎恨的程度吧。  
卫宫切嗣并没有看向索弗兰，眼神恍惚地注视自己的双手：“我一度相信。”  
索弗兰一开始以为他说的是那个理想，紧接就明白他说的是圣杯。  
“圣杯办不到，总会有别的东西能办到，就算找不到那样的东西，我也必须去做。”  
索弗兰半天没有回应。  
卫宫切嗣抬头看向他：“觉得可笑吗？”  
“我只是在想，”索弗兰若有所思地说，“如果在迪卢木多之前先遇到你，我会爱上你吧。”  
卫宫切嗣的脸一瞬间又青又白，好像见鬼的表情让索弗兰心情大好，笑道：“怎么说呢，我就是对那种有坚定理想的人没办法。”  
卫宫切嗣的脸色好看了一点，说：“这算什么爱上人的理由……”  
紧接着又因为索弗兰的话变黑了。  
“没能爱上你真是可惜。”

扬手把苹果核扔进垃圾桶，索弗兰若无其事地说：“接下来你是要到爱因兹贝伦讨回你女儿吗？”  
有点不适应转换得这么快的话题，卫宫切嗣默默点了点头，一提到这个，他的心情不由变得沉重。  
这一次圣杯战争失败了，可以想见，伊莉雅绝对会变成爱因兹贝伦家的试验品，为了搜集更好的数据，为六十年后下一届圣杯战争做准备。  
索弗兰说：“如果需要帮助的话，可以到时钟塔来找我。”  
只斟酌了很短的一刻，卫宫切嗣说：“我不会客气。”  
以他的力量闯入爱因兹贝伦城堡并不难，但将伊莉雅平安带出来却不容易，爱因兹贝伦毕竟是传承上千年，魔术界最古老的家族之一。而且伊莉雅的身体已经被改造过，可能活不到成年，既然已经避免了在活着的时候被变成圣杯之器的命运，就更应该努力让她恢复正常女孩的身份，这也必须和爱因兹贝伦谈判——需要助力的地方多着呢。

敲门声响起，正装打扮的迪卢木多推门而入：“索弗兰大人，手续已经办好了。”  
再次见到迪卢木多，卫宫切嗣一点也不吃惊，因为索弗兰在并未到绝路的情况下轻易舍弃Lancer，让卫宫切嗣早就怀疑索弗兰有什么隐藏的底牌，或能够把Lancer重新召唤出来。  
这份考量在他的思维中形成了误区，加上他亲眼所见的圣杯的真正形态，让他完全没想过，在他昏迷后，有人使用了圣杯。  
“你的出院证明。”索弗兰接过迪卢木多递来的两张纸，扔到卫宫切嗣膝上，起身道，“再见。”

走在医院的走廊上，迪卢木多心中总有些忧虑似的警惕：“索弗兰大人很欣赏卫宫切嗣吗？”  
英灵出众的听力让他听到了索弗兰和卫宫切嗣对话的末尾，但对于那个手段狡诈的男人，迪卢木多难以生出任何好感。  
“是啊，”索弗兰长舒了口气，“比起主君和骑士，还是魔王和勇者这种设定更适合我呢。”  
当时的迪卢木多并没有明白，索弗兰早已有所决断了。

回到时钟塔，索弗兰才有空闲好好探查一下迪卢木多的存在状态，这方面索弗兰完全不擅长，交给了身为降灵科主任的弟弟。  
肯尼斯一开始对兄长带回来的英灵充满愤恨——因为他未婚妻对迪卢木多的一见钟情实在太过于明显。  
但很快索弗兰当着这对未婚夫妻的面把迪卢木多压墙上来了个深吻，索拉哭着跑掉，和肯尼斯冷战一星期后，结婚了。  
索弗兰对这个发展相当意外，问迪卢木多：“我是不是已经不了解年轻人了？”  
迪卢木多用正直又坦然的困惑目光回视他，索弗兰哑然，他竟然会问一个死了几千年的英灵关于“年轻人”的问题。

肯尼斯的新婚看样子还不错，很快给出结论，迪卢木多现在应该是属于灵体。  
完整地保留了生前的武技，本身的数值与英灵差不多，但不再被限制在Servant的框架中，能力无法数值化，圣杯提供给Lancer职阶的“心眼”技能被收回，武器仍然是宝具，但失去了解放真名后逆天的力量——这点迪卢木多占了常驻发动型宝具的便宜，他的宝具不是来源于传说的具象化，而是他生前就持有的武器，几乎没有受到影响。  
以上细节的前提是，足够维持灵体停驻现世的魔力，如果没有足够的魔力补充，迪卢木多不会再灵体化，而是直接消失。  
索弗兰对此非常理解，就算是人类，不吃饭也会饿死的，哪怕同样的愿望用在一个人类身上，圣杯也不会负责到这么详细的地方。  
比起这个，索弗兰更关心的是：“如果他再次死去，还会返回英灵座上吗？”  
回答的是迪卢木多：“不会。”  
凝视着索弗兰，迪卢木多用誓言效死的语气回答：“英灵座上仍然有名为迪卢木多的英灵，但我已经不会回去了。”

回到英国后，索弗兰没再去时钟塔，直接回了阿其波卢德家，并且他终于建立起自己的工房，重新开始着手魔术实验，这举动让肯尼斯高兴坏了。  
圣杯战争的余波缓慢平息。爱因兹贝伦家的女孩被以学生的名字送到索弗兰身边，她身上的一系列手术和还原式改造还要慢慢进行，索弗兰还收到远坂家主要求会晤的请柬，讨论滞留现世的Servant问题。  
这才知道那个英雄王也没有回归英灵座，好奇之下，索弗兰带着迪卢木多去了一趟日本拜访远坂家，不过见到一眼索弗兰就能断定，那个英雄王只是获得了肉体的躯壳，本质上仍然只是圣杯系统下的英灵分身。

迪卢木多倒是对索弗兰深具信心，并不对另一个英灵感兴趣。  
比起自己，迪卢木多更在意索弗兰的实验，逐渐从肯尼斯口中知道的索弗兰的旧事中，当年索弗兰的实验就偏向改造，那活性的魔术回路就是成果之一，时隔多年，索弗兰捡起魔术实验，所做研究更进一步，那是转化。  
迪卢木多本以为索弗兰的目的是死徒，但却发现是另一种从未听闻的状态，索弗兰将之称为“巫妖”。  
索弗兰对着他喃喃自语过：“规则所限，肯定要做些改变，至少因为魔术回路的存在绝对不能抛弃肉体，不过核心原理是相同的，而且爱因兹贝伦家的人造圣杯是好创意，我觉得可以把命匣安在你的灵核上……”  
虽然听不懂那些魔术师术语，但迪卢木多却可以明白，涉及到“抛弃肉体”，索弗兰正在进行的实验，毫无疑问是邪道。  
而骑士生来就是和邪恶作战的职业。  
迪卢木多严肃地问：“索弗兰大人，你就这么喜欢魔王和勇者这种剧本吗？”  
索弗兰托着下巴，懒懒地说：“这个……算我的本职吧。”  
沉默了片刻，迪卢木多认真地说：“索弗兰大人，我不会背叛你，但我所立下的誓言也不允许我放任邪恶，我会好好看着您，不让您做坏事的。”  
索弗兰扑哧一声笑了：“迪卢木多，你不明白也没关系，我不指望你明白，反正对我来说一样。”  
这句话在迪卢木多心里留下了深深的困惑。

自己有什么没有明白的地方？  
反复思索中，那句可称没头没尾的话，除了不解外，还让迪卢木多有些不安。  
索弗兰早从一开始就说过不需要骑士，在圣杯战争期间，作为从者迪卢木多还可以为他而战，但纷争结束的现在，在阿其波卢德家，迪卢木多发现自己毫无用处。

踌躇中迪卢木多走过长廊，看到对面夹着书走来的肯尼斯，开口问好：“肯尼斯大人……”  
肯尼斯一口截断他的话：“你能不能不要叫我大人？”  
“可您是索弗兰大人的弟弟。”  
肯尼斯突然就怒了，挑高那和索弗兰极为相似的湛蓝眼睛瞪视着他。  
即使知道肯尼斯是很容易生气的人，迪卢木多也完全不明白自己什么地方惹恼了他，试探地说：“抱歉……？”  
肯尼斯爆发：“哥为什么会看上你这个笨蛋！”  
金色短发的年轻魔术师再不理会迪卢木多，怒气冲冲地从他身边走过。  
迪卢木多茫然地站在原地，然后敏锐地听到顺风传来的一句嘀咕：“为了这种家伙追求永生……”

这两句话连起来，迪卢木多再怎么迟钝，也明白了。  
是的，索弗兰大人不需要骑士，不需要从者，甚至仅凭自己就能赢得圣杯；索弗兰大人也从不善于体恤别人，不会因为迪卢木多单方面献上的忠诚而觉得对他有所亏欠，进而补偿他。  
那么，为什么把迪卢木多再次召唤到世上，为什么把他留在身边？  
那是爱情。

迪卢木多猛然意识到，他早已在不知不觉间，陷入和生前相似的轮回。但是奇异的，他此时丝毫不感到恐惧和排斥。  
被索拉爱上的短暂的时候，他非常惶恐，命运的残酷与无情似乎再次造访他的生活，但索弗兰大人丝毫不以为意，那份信任就和战斗时的放纵一样让他温暖。  
不仅如此，在索弗兰大人身边他得到了很多东西，包括这一次生命，这份爱情并没有给他痛苦。  
还有……  
迪卢木多已经完全明白，肯尼斯为什么骂他是笨蛋。被索弗兰用一个吻解决索拉的问题，每次需要补魔的时候乖乖走到他身边，这怎么会还是单纯的主从关系？  
对索弗兰而言，他既不是骑士也不是勇者，但这一点不该由任何人告诉他。

那么，他呢？  
如此自然地接受了与索弗兰大人的身体关系的现在，他还可以坚持自己只有忠诚之心吗？  
被圣杯复生，迪卢木多和索弗兰就已经不是主从了，迪卢木多丝毫没有意识到，就这么理所当然地和索弗兰相处下去。  
但是，并不是从复生之后，转折一定在那一次死亡之前。  
回想起来，往事那么清晰。迪卢木多想起来了，他在消散之前，看到索弗兰脸上平和的沉静的笑容，感到的是欣慰。  
迪卢木多曾被主君背叛过，他能够理解，也并不憎恨，但痛楚和失落还是撰住他的灵魂，那并不是可以毫无芥蒂想起的回忆。  
他该失望的，索弗兰大人承诺将他唤醒，也就是，在面前的战斗中，主动排除了迪卢木多，作为一个骑士，没有比这更深的否定：主君完全不需要他的力量，主动放弃了他。  
但他感到安心，因为索弗兰大人终于不是被动地接受他的请求留下性命，而是愿意为了自己使用力量。  
他会在那时候欣慰，是因为觉得，没有他，也可以对索弗兰大人放心了。  
从那时就已经不是单纯的骑士和主君。或许，早在他主动愿意为索弗兰大人补魔的时候，就已经偏离了正轨。

迪卢木多这一刻感激索弗兰的体贴，索弗兰没有向他索取任何回应，甚至不要求他明白。  
怎么可能一样？怎么会一样？  
迪卢木多只怕自己明白的太晚。

在工房找到正在做实验的索弗兰，迪卢木多静静地看了一会儿，问：“索弗兰大人，你追求永生吗？”  
索弗兰轻晃着手中的试管，观察里面试剂的颜色：“魔术师为了无尽的真理渴求时间不是常事吗？”  
“那我呢？”话出口的一瞬，迪卢木多几乎为自己的问题羞愧。  
但索弗兰还是很平静，他放下试管，看向迪卢木多：“你不是会一直在我身边吗？”  
迪卢木多的心突然安宁。一切犹豫、彷徨都从心上消失了。  
“是的，索弗兰大人。”他沉静地说，再一次重复许下的誓言，“只要我的灵魂存在一天——”

 

于2012.09.06  
新西兰，凌晨

 

番外。

——言峰绮礼——

和父亲的谈话究竟带给了自己什么呢？言峰绮礼到现在也没有弄清这一点。  
言峰绮礼坐在飞机靠窗的座位上，金色的英雄王的嘲笑声还回荡在耳边，他的目光平板地落在前方。

那天回到教会时，他也是这样一如既往的平板表情，但心中按耐不住的急切让他几乎没看到与自己错身而过的坐轮椅的魔术师。  
他第一次向父亲敞开心扉，将自己的空虚和茫然，孤独与背叛一股脑倾诉给父亲。  
父亲如他所料的震惊了、失望了。  
言峰绮礼为此感到痛苦，同时也从中产生自虐的快感。  
当言峰璃正脸上浮现痛苦和矛盾之色的时候，言峰绮礼心中涌起了鲜明的感情，即使他并不明白那感情的形态，更无法为之命名，隐隐感到这确实会为他的生活带来突破口，但此刻言峰绮礼已经完全忘却了那份感情，只能确定那确实属于他期待的变化。  
但如果那是能够帮助自己理解所追求之物的线索，为什么会忘记呢？

那天晚上，言峰璃正只向绮礼索取了一个保证：“我对神的信仰毫无动摇。”  
即使对教会和教义毫无感触，言峰绮礼相信自己的信仰没有值得怀疑的地方。

因为怀抱着对言峰绮礼的深爱和信任，只要不背弃神，言峰璃正展现出完全在言峰绮礼意料外的包容力。  
巨大的错愕后，言峰璃正完全接纳了一个他并不了解的儿子——或许他一直都有所察觉吧。没有任何热情也从不在一处停留，这不就是空虚的流浪者的表现吗？  
然后言峰璃正表示他认为儿子应该好好休息一段时间。  
在言峰璃正的提议下，第二天远坂向爱因兹贝伦提出了结盟，恰巧对方的要求是将言峰绮礼排除出圣杯战争，言峰璃正也表示支持，顺水推舟地让他离开日本。

于是，言峰绮礼还没有得到任何答案，就被放逐出了舞台。  
直到登上飞机，言峰绮礼都打算顺从父亲的决定。父亲至少可以做到不误解他，他也并不想让父亲失望。  
但此刻他突然想起卫宫切嗣。  
他在这场圣杯战争唯一的目标，他一开始以为的同类。  
那个被他认为和自己一样空虚的男人……但是，他却有九年停驻在爱因兹贝伦城堡，如果理解为不是为了圣杯战争做的准备，而是他所求之物，在那时就已经找到了呢？  
卫宫切嗣有妻子，有孩子，而且那两个女人在他身上寄托了意志……不单单被爱着，而且被深深理解。  
他和卫宫切嗣的相同之处与不同之处都在哪里？  
如果明白这个问题的答案，他能否回到之前的生活中去？能否归于并不空虚的日常中，恢复成不会让父亲失望的言峰绮礼？

那两个女人保护卫宫切嗣的决意，让言峰绮礼发现，卫宫切嗣可能并不如同自己一般孤独，那个时刻的愤怒和抗拒，现在仿佛隔着一层雾气般，已经无法由言峰绮礼体会到。  
对于从卫宫切嗣身上寻找答案的渴望再一次热烈地燃烧起来，但言峰绮礼明白，他的目的已经和之前不一样了。  
他热切地相信着，卫宫切嗣是被人理解的，也是有能力爱人的，并不孤独也不完全空虚。

默然地盯着窗外缓慢飘过的云层，言峰绮礼已经下定了决心。  
飞机降落后不必停留，立马返回冬木市，应该还赶得上。  
他一定要得到答案。

 

——远坂时臣——

如果说这场圣杯战争中有什么是出乎远坂时臣意料的，简直多得说不完。但最出乎他意料的，不是没能赢得圣杯战争，不是险些被外道魔术师杀掉，也不是妻子的死亡，而是圣杯战争结束后，英灵Archer获得肉体留在了现世。  
忙碌让远坂时臣无法花太多时间沉浸于失去妻子的悲痛中。圣杯战争后的大量善后、独自负担起家庭打理和女儿的教养看顾，使远坂时臣有些手忙脚乱。吉尔伽美什这时候还来雪上加霜。  
此时远坂时臣才觉得，圣杯战争期间Servant的神出鬼没来去自如已经是值得感激的状态了，这位英雄王不再把远坂邸当旅馆而是打算长住，才让远坂时臣感到头痛。  
唯一让他松了口气的是，女儿远坂凛和吉尔伽美什出乎意料的说得上话。

其他的事情都还好说，王需要的享乐尽可能满足他就是了。但供魔这一点，是不可避免的难题。  
直到圣杯战争结束，吉尔伽美什都没有和远坂时臣建立魔术回路的连接，即使获得了肉体仍然需要魔力，那么英灵夺取魔力的方法只能是狩猎灵魂。  
冬木市的管理者，远坂时臣身为远坂家主，绝不可能坐视吉尔伽美什为了夺取魔力而滥杀普通人。  
明白这一点上吉尔伽美什不打算给他进言的余地后，远坂时臣果断动用了手背上遗留的令咒：“请恕我以令咒谏之，王，在停留现世的期间，务必仅从远坂时臣身上获得魔力。”  
吉尔伽美什的怒气体现得十分明显——一瞬间他背后就浮现大片光幕，但只停留了很短的时间，就又被吉尔伽美什收了起来。  
双手抱胸站在远坂时臣面前，吉尔伽美什表情玩味地问：“那么你要向我进贡魔力吗，时臣？”  
“如果您允许的话。”他执起魔术礼装，红宝石手杖的顶端抵在手腕上，只要吉尔伽美什一点头，就会放出血来。  
短暂的静默后，吉尔伽美什抓起那只手，凑到唇边，将唇印在了手腕上。  
远坂时臣已经准备好，极力克制自己不会在被划伤的时候表现出条件反射的抗拒而惹恼英雄王，但他等待的疼痛没有到来。  
半响远坂时臣才意识到，那只是一个很纯粹的吻。  
吉尔伽美什伸出手，抚上远坂时臣的脸颊：“虽然太过无趣，不过也……足够了。”  
目睹远坂时臣断电一般完全不知道做什么反应，只是条件反射地保持优雅从容，吉尔伽美什发出意义不明的低笑。  
绯红的蛇瞳里的目光晦暗不明，又像评估、又像品味地流连在远坂时臣身上。  
远坂时臣被那眼瞳注视着，就像被蛇盯住，撰住身体与灵魂，动弹不得。  
王有多么耽于享乐，远坂时臣很快就切身体会到了。

 

——卫宫切嗣——

修长的、粗糙的手指，几乎有些软弱地拨开女孩颊边的白发，为她拢到耳后。  
卫宫切嗣看着伊莉雅，低声说：“多谢，你帮了我很多。”  
索弗兰懒洋洋地站在一旁，淡淡说：“她现在好歹是我的学生了不是吗。”  
这个答案其实逆转了因果关系，首先是索弗兰出面帮卫宫切嗣向爱因兹贝伦谈判，作为双方的妥协和中转，伊莉雅斯菲尔才被送到阿其波卢德家，改姓阿其波卢德并且成为索弗兰的学生。  
一开始卫宫切嗣还会计算他欠了索弗兰多少，后来就干脆不算了，因为有些东西肯定还不清。  
他已经很久没对索弗兰说谢谢了，但伊莉雅这样安静地睡着，他想感谢一切。

卫宫切嗣拒绝圣杯的后遗症，在那个冬天结束之前就逐渐显现出来。黑泥侵入了他的身体，损毁着他的力量和健康，为了保证卫宫切嗣还有命领回伊莉雅斯菲尔，索弗兰把他的魔术回路以自己为蓝本改造了，不过效果不像索弗兰自己那么好，毕竟卫宫切嗣的魔术回路已经发育完全。这个改造的本质是用“活性”来对抗“侵蚀”，两种力量无时无刻的冲突也让卫宫切嗣很不好受。  
包括伊莉雅斯菲尔身上刚刚结束的手术，其中有一部分也是由索弗兰动手。毕竟卫宫切嗣不能完全相信爱因兹贝伦的人。而爱因兹贝伦也不愿意提供所有的技术。  
“其实比起我，她更像肯尼斯的学生呢，爱因兹贝伦家擅长的炼金术就不提了，不知道是不是因为曾经身为人造圣杯，她对降灵和召唤也挺有天赋。”  
毕竟人造圣杯，不就是降灵的容器、召唤的祭品么。  
把还在母体里的胚胎改造成人偶很容易，重新变成人类就要困难数百倍，爱因兹贝伦也因为从没有试图这么做过而没有半点资料。  
甚至连人格，都是事先根据冬之圣女为基础而设计过的，包括爱丽斯菲尔在内所有的完成品人偶之人格都寄居在目前的最后一个人偶——伊莉雅斯菲尔体内。爱因兹贝伦家拿出的唯一解决办法就是将所有人格、连同与圣杯沟通的能力一起封印起来，伊莉雅斯菲尔倒不会变成白纸一张，但是记忆肯定都存不住。  
明白没有别的选择后，卫宫切嗣很干脆地接受了这个方案，好在这个没有先例的手术倒是很成功。  
索弗兰身上丝毫看不出十几个小时手术后的疲惫，漫不经心地说着闲话：“不过，把不能冠上卫宫的姓也列入条件，爱因兹贝伦对你的怨念究竟有多大？还是说，需要这点自欺欺人来维持最后的脸面呢？”

卫宫切嗣好像完全没听到，目不转睛地注视着床上昏睡的小女儿。  
还有魔术回路以及寿命等等问题，但伊莉雅斯菲尔已经摆脱了最可怕的命运，完全不会在有生之年变成圣杯。  
她会作为人类醒来，哪怕过往的记忆是一片空白。

索弗兰看着卫宫切嗣，也没有再说话。  
躺上手术台之前，已经知道手术后果的伊莉雅斯菲尔曾问他：“索弗兰，你是切嗣的朋友对吧？”  
当时索弗兰挑了挑眉，回答总对自己直呼其名的学生：“对切嗣而言，我是。”  
“对你来说呢？”  
“我……”索弗兰的唇角露出笑容：“想看到他能走到什么地方。”  
对着麻醉剂开始发挥效力，昏昏欲睡的女孩，他轻声说：“切嗣是我的理想。”

 

——伊莉雅斯菲尔•埃尔梅罗•阿其波卢德——

“形骸啊，赋予你生命（Shape ist Leben）！”  
伊莉雅斯菲尔纤指一挥，别在领口的胸针中所装的水银涌出，远远超过容器目测容量的水银液自动抽成丝，然后组合成一只展翅的巨鹰。  
“自动防御（Automatoportum defensio）；自动索敌（AutonlatoporIunl quaerere）；自动攻击（Dilectus incursio）。”  
银鹰又重新分解成零散的水银，按照女孩的指令行动。  
“很好。”  
索弗兰抱着手臂，站在花园边缘：“月灵髓液果然很适合你，毕竟也属于炼金产品。”  
女孩回过头：“索弗兰。”  
“叫老师。”  
伊莉雅斯菲尔无视了他的话：“切嗣什么时候回来？”  
索弗兰懒懒地说：“我怎么知道，把他叫去当打手的是爱因兹贝伦，又不是我。不过他这次回来，你就可以到爱因兹贝伦城堡接受下一阶段的手术了。”  
伊莉雅斯菲尔微微咬紧下唇。  
“说起来，肯尼斯家的小鬼是不是在追求你？”带着几分调笑，索弗兰若有所思地说，“和老师结亲搞不好会成为阿其波卢德家的传统呢。虽然年龄差的太多……”  
“不会的。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要嫁给切嗣。”  
“哈。”  
索弗兰低笑一声，拍了拍冠上他姓氏的女学生的头：“小孩子的时间是有界限的。”  
伊莉雅斯菲尔抬头看向他：“小迪说这话不可以乱说，就是这个原因吗？”  
“你还对迪卢木多说过啊，那么也对切嗣说过了？”  
她点点头。  
“切嗣怎么回答？”  
“他已经娶了妈妈——但妈妈不是已经死了吗？”  
“还有吗？”  
“嫁人的话，等伊莉雅长大了再说。”  
索弗兰微微一笑：“那么就——长大了再说吧。”


End file.
